


ELEMENT

by LVEGALORE



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVEGALORE/pseuds/LVEGALORE
Summary: There is a balance between us and our worlds. A destiny designed for us. The elements align into the form of one, to bring light into the darkness. A young Prince Phil must overcome a deadly force to protect his worlds from destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

Struck from the heavens above, a gift was given to mortals touched by the Gods. Born with strengths no simple man could possess for this magic was given to those of colored skin. Blood of the Gods. Their power was interpreted into fear by those who did not give into such beliefs. Years and years of wars killed off many of both coloreds and fair skinned. This fear separated the world and forced the blessed ones into fleeing the land of Menden to start a new. For thousands of years they were forgotten, yet they both lived on un-bothered.

Until one of them was plucked from the bunch of the land of Menden, a pure soul of royal blood was chosen by the Gods and was blessed with elemental power that flowed through the air, sea, sun, and earth. A remarkable being was brought into this world, a prince. 

But his home land did not take so kindly to those of power. So he was to remain hidden away from the world. His mother and father shielding him from what lied beyond their castles walls. So within those walls of the palace held the hidden secret. Preserved and pure. Such a gift was thought as too delicate. His father knew all too well, but his mother had felt as if this was all too much. Late into the night. Inside the King and  
Queen fought. Back and forth. Deciding the fate of their own child. 

In a velvet room, almost too dim for them to catch each other's eyes. Only candle light held this broken room together.

"I thought we discussed this already," the father began, "he is to remain hidden. Unknowing of his potential."

His mother, grasping onto the gentle drapes of the window on the opposite side of the room, turned to him in such disbelief. 

"You and I both know you cannot contain him. Especially at this point. He knows what he is, he's just confused. Let him know what he is capable of, I won't let your fear trap our son." She said.

"The only thing I fear for is his safety." He snapped.

She approached him with confusion. "So why do you speak of all this nonsense? Why go out of your way to hide everything that he is-"

The King rises from his seat and transforms into anger. His voice rising as well. "That will be enough. Whatever you believe you will stop it now. No harm will come to him as long as he stays within my walls, the less he knows the better. Understand, I'm just trying to keep our son safe!"

She swallows her thoughts as the father winded down. He holds onto the chair in front of him as he rests his emotions.

He started again, this time calmed and forced. "I- I know how much you care for him. I love him as you do. But please let me do what I need to do."

The distance between them seemed farther than what it really was. They remained on two different sides. The queen walked away. Taking her love with her. She opened the door and left her final words.  
"Everything you speak of is wrong. You should know, that I love Phil for who he is, not for what he is." She said turning his way. "I hope you remember that."

He doesn't acknowledge it. He is left in his own anger. Foolish and ignorant the Kings words were.

She shuts the door. As she lets go of its handle, she repeats his words over and over again in her mind. Then lets out a small sigh and leaves her husband right where she left him.  
A striking pain formed in her heart.

The mother walks the nights halls. Her feet tapping the shining floor which glowed within the moonlight, as the long golden walls led to doors of white and blue. She wraps her robe over her gown and twists the knobs on the door. There her love would lay. So gentle and untouched from the cold grasp of reality. Her youngest son, surrounded in a starry night room. 

"Mother?" A small voice perked from the covers. Phil turned in his sheets to face her with the brightest eyes. 

As she opened the door, more warmth would pour into the room.

"I'm sorry, love." She whispered softly.

"It's okay," he said in a hush, "you can come in."

She closed the door slightly, but left it open for a crack of light. The mother walked over to the side of the bed and sat next to him.  
"What's wrong, dearest? Why are you still up at this hour?"

Phil's mind was stumbling over his own late night thoughts once again. The boy was only twelve years of age, turning thirteen the next day. His mother ran her fingers through his golden locks. Her warmth familiar to him.

"You can tell me, it's alright." she said in a comforting voice.

"It's," Phil paused in his words, " it's just, what if nobody will care if it's my birthday? What about father, or Martyn? Will they care?"

The constant favoritism over his brother Martyn gave Phil a twisted view on his family, especially with his father. In his father's eyes he felt like clear glass.

"Dearest, of course they will.. Why would you say something like that?"

Phil let out a small sigh, "Well it's not like they'll care any other day. Daddy doesn't look at me the same way with Martyn."

His mother paused. She placed his delicate hands with her own, and looked him straight into his eyes.

"No you listen here, Phil, and listen real good." She lets out, grasping her sons hands. "I will love you, it does not matter what anyone else thinks, there will always be someone to love you.. Even when I'm gone, my love will still be with you. Alright?"

The child nods his head as a fine smile crept upon him. "Alright." He says.

Mother was the only one who showed him real companionship. And he could feel it too. She was the only one Phil could talk to. He would be worthless without a mothers love. He knew it. But why now? Why tell him all of this so suddenly? The thought did cross his mind, but he let go of it very quickly.

"Good," his mother whispered. She released his hands from hers and kissed her sons forehead. "Now rest, my love, another beautiful day is waiting for you."

She slipped out of the bedroom, leaving her love with him. So there he laid, his eyes losing focus on his mother as she slips out of the moonlight filled room. Where his mind dripped into a dream.

_

Daylight would shine through the windows of the palace the next day. Phil sat at the left side of the grand table of the dining room, picking at his breakfast. His older brother sat on the other side of the table, his father sat at the end and his mother across from him. A long row of flowers were set in the middle, atop fine white cloth dressed across the entire table. In front of each member was their own plate of food.  
They felt silence from each end of the room. The only thing that could be heard were scrapping silver forks against plates.

Martyn broke the uneven silence between all of them. "So.." He said in a kind manner. "Do you have any plans for your birthday, brother?"

Phil looked up from his plate with a smile. He felt a flow of hope knowing his brother didn't forget.

"Umm-" Phil started before being cut off by his father.

"Ah, Phil it's your birthday? The thought never crossed my mind. Happy birthday, son!" He said raising his glass.

Phil's smile quickly faded as his mother raised her voice.

"You.. foul excuse for a father!" She let out, slamming the utensils down in front of her. "How dare you act such a fool? Especially on your own son's birthday?"

The boy froze at his mother's sudden outburst. His father remained un-bothered, while Martyn sipped his morning juice with awkward eyes. 

"It is the very least I could do, my Katherine.." 

"Don't you shy away from the problem. The very least you could do is acknowledge your son!' She shouted, getting up from her seat.

The room that was once filled with quiet tension quickly heated up. Mother, stood in her rage, motioned torward Phil's side of the table and raised her hand.

"Come now, we're going for a walk.." she said, beckoning him to come near.

Phil rushed up and followed his mother as told. 

From the other side of the room, father chuckled and threw a table cloth in front of him.

"Now where the Hell are you going?"

She paused in her footsteps, strapping her hands on her hips and stared through her husband with a deadly look.

"For a walk. Dear God, your head really is filled with nothing but air."

The Queen's force was something to be reckoned with. She grabbed Phil's hand and exited the dinning room. There they walked down the halls, Phil heavily confused of what had happened. His eyes wide at the sight of his fury filled mother.

"We're not really going on a walk, are we? Mother?" He questioned. 

She let out a smile, looking around her and dusted her cloudy gown.

Speaking now in a calm hush. "No, dearest, I just think now's not the right time to be around your father."

"Oh," Phil said quietly, "why not?"

She slowed her steps and breathed out.

"Daddy thinks he knows what's best for you, but he is mistaken."

The boy looked down and dragged his heels as he walked. 

"But not to worry, love," she said reassuringly, "we can have fun without him!"

Phil smiled. 

Mother held his gentle palm while they walked the halls. 

"You haven't felt much of the world, every inch of it is beautiful. Not just Menden, there is more you have yet to explore out beyond."

"What about the stars? " he questioned looking up above. "Can we explore those too?" 

She giggled. "No darling, the stars above are for the Gods, and all of our loved ones who are no longer with us. Tell me, Phil, what do you know of them?"

He hummed and scratched his head. "Didn't the Gods give us life?"

"You're correct!" She said leading up to a tall door. "But there's more you don't know."

She pressed her hand against the dark wood. The door opened, revealing sunshine. A garden of serenity surrounded by flowers and pools of blue trailing through it.

As they motioned forward Phil gazed in awe at the sight. He had seen nothing like it. He looked around at all the green life. The trees and petals falling to the stone walkway.

"The sacred garden." She said lifting up her arms. "This is what the world feels like. All forces of life lives within nature."

He felt the force all around him. It binded him and lifted his heart. The feeling was so still yet powerful, and Phil loved every inch of the force.

"Do you feel it?" His mother said turning to him.

Phil's eyes were shut. A smile grew across his lips.

"I think I do, it feels.. nice." He said.

She knelled down in front of the boy, opening his eyes and guided his direction to the water beside them.

The water was still enough for Phil to see through it. The reflection of his face, he saw each detail in his eyes.

"What do you see?" Mother asked him.

Phil gazed into the water. "Myself?" 

"Yes, very good.." she said getting up and walking up to a stone stair case.

He looked away from the water and followed his mother's footsteps. Her gown trailing behind her. They walked up to a gazebo covered in vines. Mother sat in the middle and Phil came next to her.

"You see, there are many things you don't know, but I feel like it's time you learned of the past."

The boy nodded silently.

She gave a deep sigh and wrapped her arms around the child.

"The Gods gave more than just life, Phil, they gave strength to wondrous people. Strength looked down upon by your ancestors. These people are not like you and me, they look very different. Nothing to be ashamed of, really. Some just don't understand them, and people fear what they do not understand." 

"How are they so different, mother?"

"Well, what makes them doesn't set them apart, that's what I believe. They're of different color, of different skin than you and I. So many variations that tell each of them apart."

"Why haven't I seen or heard of these people? Are they still around?"

"Oh yes, of course they are. Not here though. Long ago, the people divided themselves because of their differences and what they could not posses. They were forced away from this land, sadly. It was magic, young one, it broke our people in half so long ago. Wherever they are now, they live away from our world. It sickens me to think fear could take them this far and to where we are now."

"Magic? But that's a myth isn't it?"

"Oh it isn't dear, whoever told you that lied. Magic lives on in their blood, alive and well. And it is so much closer to you than you think, Phil."

The boy nears closer to his mothers chest, easing into the warmth of her. He yawns and grows tired in this environment.

"I like these people." He yawned. "I don't think there's anything wrong with them, don't you, mother?"

She let her fingers play at the top of his hair. Tangled in its rich golden glow.

"There isn't anything wrong with them, they're just mistaken."

Her sound put him to sleep. As he dreamt, all she could think of was the boy's truth. And if he was ready to follow.

She held her heart. The pain coming back to her again. The air escaped her lungs and failed her. Then gets back up to her feet once again, her head a rush. As she tumbled back onto the ground again. The impact awakening the now startled boy next to her.

_

Night grew slowly. 

Phil sat against a wall next to his mothers room. The palace became silent when the Queen fell. 

He rested his head on top of his knees as they dug into his chest. His mind became anxious. Trying to connect each dot in his head. To whatever made his dear mother fall so ill. He had never realized the wearying pain in her before. Becoming more dull and dull as the years went on, though he was blinded by her love. He saw it all too clear.

The doors swung open. His father rushed out of the room and pulled a man at his side. He seemed angry, yelling at the man with a desperate voice. This man shook his head and placed a hand on the King's shoulder as he walked away. His father's head hanged low. Then moved away from the scene. 

Phil got up and made his way to the doorway. Finding his mother in bed, aided by a nurse. As she saw her son by the door, he rushed over to her side. Holding onto her hand.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Her voice quivering. 

She dismissed the nurse from the room. The young girl bowed and shut the door as she left.

The child began to weep, tears forming in his eyes as he looked down at his poor mother. Her skin colder and her eyes fell deep.

"W-what happened?" The boy said quivering.

"It's my heart, the doctors fear that it is growing weak."

Phil bowed his head in sorrow.

"But, not to worry, dear, I'll be fine, everything will be fine."

He looked her in her eyes. Her loving eyes that once carried so much life.

"No you're not. You're not fine, nothing will be the same again. You've filled me with nothing but lies. Nothing! Mother please!" He cried.

She let go of his hands. 

"Sit down." She said with might. And so he did.

Her words were sickening yet Phil begged to listen to them. Even if they were her last.

"The lies I told you were made to protect you. You never knew how special you were, how special you are to everyone. You ask yourself what you are, but sadly you never knew."

He gained feeling with these words. The answers to the questions he was always too afraid to ask. Each one stained in his memory.

"You remember the painted ones? Of hearts and abilities given by the Gods?"

He nodded.

"If you could only know what you really are, your worth.. Phil you are just like them. It is in your soul as well, you just never knew."

"The painted ones? W-what?" He stuttered.

"You're not like the rest, but everything there is to this world. Because you are the force that binds each part of it together. You have that power, of elements that surround you, and all that's with it."  
She coughed, her heart beginning to fill with pain once again.   

He winced. Moving closer towards his mother.

"When you were born.." she said uneasily. "We knew what was inside of you, but feared what would happen if anyone else found out. Please understand, dearest, we did the best we could."  
Tears leaked from Phil's eyes. Dripping to his cheeks as he now saw the pain she was in. 

Her knowing eyes telling him everything he had yet to know.

"But it was never enough, I know now.. But I tell you, all of the things you could do. Burning things without touching them, moving water on your own, even feeling the earth in your toes and sky in your soul. That is magic you never knew."

Phil looked down at his hands. Putting together the missing pieces in his head, all the same and leading up to this explanation.

"Why? Why are you telling me now?" He let out, tears falling to his palms.

"Because, I would have failed as a mother if left you with nothing." She cried.

He hugged her tight. Holding onto the last of her words.

"You didn't fail." He muffled into her shoulder.

He cried into her arms. Grasping tight at her warmth, never letting go.

"I know it seems dark now, but you will find a new light." She whispered into his ear.

The light left her. As Phil pulled away from it's grasp. Releasing the only love he knew as he realized what was left of his mother's life. She breathed in.

"You must be good. When the time comes you'll know what to do. You must care for the ones in need, and shed your light to those who have none. But never obey the ones who tell you what to do. Listen to your heart and it will guide you to true happiness, do you understand?"

He nodded.

She placed her hand against his cheek.

Finding her fingers wipe tears across his cheeks. Taking in everything.

"I love you." Her final words were.

As the light faded.


	2. Chapter 2

The land of Menden consisted of four separate kingdoms, spread into one full empire. The land trickled down from the North, West, East, and South Kingdoms. This Empire was made up of power, separating each place in it's own distinct area.

The Northern kingdom held the prince gifted by the Gods. But, as the night stars touched the sky and the moon rose, the Southern kingdom was dim in the silence of night. And that silence grew tremendous with terror at this late hour.

But through the houses and soon the streets, stood a home with lit windows and a crooked wooden exterior. Now that snowfall began, specs of white flew into the rooms, until the window was shut by a shivering boy. He slammed the opening shut and sighed in relief as he turned to lean against the freezing surface. His bronze hair moving with his motion.

Rushing feet came into the den. Panting and in a hurry was another little boy just a few inches shorter than the other. He looked puzzled. Worried as he scoped the room.

"What have you lost now?" The taller boy sighed.

He turned to him with his stubby hands over his head, this boy looking just like the eldest one.

"Dan.." The child whined. "Have you seen my green coat?"

Dan bounced off from the window. "Your coat? You mean the one Ma gave you for Christmas? I'm not gonna help you look for something you lost.. Adrian, you know how hard she worked to get you tha-"

"I know! I know! Don't remind me just help me find it, please I'll never ask you for anything ever again please!" The boy begged.

Of course, as a child, Adrian's consistent begging worked on his older brother sooner or later. He was a tiny boy, far too young for responsibility, but too old to be babied. But, as the youngest in this house he always followed his brother's shadow. And he was in desperate need of an older influence.

"Alright.." Dan said sharply. "Just stop crying before you wake Ma. She's been running the shop all day, you know."

Their mother was known for sleeping this late, but Dan took the responsibility of cleaning the tables downstairs and blowing out the candles before bed. She was the backbone of this household and made time to take care of the boys on her own. This reminded Dan of how everything never came easily for this family. It gave him a deeper appreciation  
for everything they did have, rather than disappointment in the things they didn't.

Adrian rummaged in the mess he had made while looking for his lost coat. Dan looked around on the other side of the room. Looking over shelves, between cracks and crevices, and even under the sofa. Dan dug his head underneath the surface, his eyes peering into the darkness. He saw no coat here, but instead a shimmer. 

His hand reached out to the golden glare, once grabbing hold of it. His palm held a fine necklace, and Dan recognized the item for this was his mother's. He grew accustomed to the little thing, drawing his finger across the round coin that hanged at the bottom of the chain. Losing focus of everything else around him.

"Dan!" A feeble call from his brother. His voice snapping him out of concentration. He tucked the necklace into his pocket, saving the lost thing to give to his mother later.

He neared closer to Adrian. The boy was stood by the window, pointing down at the streets below. His skin glowing with the reflection of a red flame.

Dan's eyebrows narrowed as he too looked down at the sight before them. Bright fires erupted from the city beyond. People began to holler through the night. Their feet hauled quickly on the dirt road, running from the great terror. A rush of fear flowed through Dan as he turned to the staircase behind them. Before he could make it up, his mother came rushing down from above.

Her completion was distinguished as she moved closer into the light. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders, her night gown moved as she did. A tall structured woman with warm eyes turned into worry once she made it to the window.

"What on earth is going on here? Boys, are you alright?" She questioned, placing a hand on both their shoulders.

"Oh we're okay, but Ma you should have seen it! There was a big blast, and a bunch of sparks started flying and everyone started jumping!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Oh for heavens sake, this can't be happening this late into the night. That's just a few blocks from here, certainly not far."

Dan lost sight of whatever they were saying, he made his way to the window besides them and stared deep into the night. They lived in a quiet town, no harm could come to them now? Not here, not ever. 

"This isn't right," he said in concern, "something's wrong, we should go out and help them.."

The fires grew near, peaking into Dan's sight.

"Daniel, darling, don't worry." His mother said, trying to coat her worry into relief. "I'm sure someone will come for us. The Northern Ring should be on their way, those soldiers are always on the look out."

"But Ma, the Northern region is miles away. Even on horseback they wouldn't be able to make it in time."

"Now child, don't say that. The Northern Kingdom is the most powerful of us all, of course they'll come to our aid."

Their conversation bored the younger child. Adrian couldn't see now that they were blocking his view. He dipped from the scene. The boy huffed, stepping to the glass on the wall next to them. He peaked over to catch a glimpse of what was going on. 

A dark figure made its way into the child's sight. It moved with the night and quickly disappeared into the shadows. 

"W- what was that?" Adrian stuttered.

His mother turned to him in concern. "What are you on about, love? Did you see something?"

He nodded and tapped the frozen glass. Pointing outside into the moonlight. Until the dark appertain appeared once again, banging against the window Adrian was standing next to. The candle light was whisked away at the heavy blow.

The boy shrieked and came rushing into his mother's arms. She hushed him, caressing a soft hand across his back. 

There was no where else to turn now.

Dan tried to catch a glimpse of whatever creeped beyond the wooden walls. It crawled through the shadows, as more beings followed.

Soon the flames from outside began to burst. Collecting more smoke. The explosions crashed into each other, causing this building to shake at the blast. 

Mother, in an immediate rush, took her boys by their hands and led them out the door. Outside a ravenous swarm of villagers ran from the horrors beyond. They shoved and fell over in their attempts to flee, screaming in terrible shrieks of agony.

Dan looked behind him, as his home was already being burnt to a crisp. And the dark creatures from before began to feast on his fear. He stepped over still bodies that laid across the pavement before they were snatched by the creatures. One by one. 

He picked up his steps. Mother squeezed his hand tightly when she turned to face him, nudging her head in a forward motion. Forcing them to move onward. Dan’s heart felt uneasy now that it was all hitting him so suddenly. 

The flames engulfed the life around him. Taking shape into a new Hell he never thought he’d feel. It was a burning horror that took hold of him as he gazed above it all crashing down. But now, losing his hand that was once held in his mother’s. Dan fell over trying to catch his breath from the smoke. The boy wiped the tears from his eyes, now gasping for air. As he regained his stance Dan turned once more, now facing against the ferocious current of people.

Revealed from the crisp smoke, a tall figure stood beyond him. An armored demon of darkness emerged from the ground, striking his eyes upon the young boy. Piercing him with an inflamed look. This figure was different from the rest, actually resembling the shape of a man. It’s exterior made up of ghastly bones that revealed the skull face staring deep into Dan’s soul. It cocked his head and began to motion forward into his direction.

Dan ran.

Not stopping for anything, pushing through the swarm and screaming in an attempt to call for his mother. But as the crowd narrowed and as the buildings around him collapsed, he reached deep into the forest. Lost and out of breath, the boy finally fell over. 

And as his body hit the soft earth, and his eyes began to shut. He caught sight of the fiery remains of the Southern Kingdom.

-

Morning came quietly. At this silent hour, no life was seen after the attack from last night.

A solid man stood amongst the ashes of what used to be the South. He bellowed his head in disbelief, tugging the reigns of his steed to turn direction.

“Keep searching, men.” The man commanded. “We will not abandon the site until every inch of this place is covered.”

His legion all nodded in unison, and continued their search for survivors.

“Any news, soldier?” he questioned.

“No, my General, not yet. We’re still scoping the area for life, but there seems to be nothing. This part of the South appears to have been wiped out over night.”

The General sighed. “That’s not possible.. There’s no force strong enough to take out this many people. And to leave no remains? We’ll keep looking then, search the whole damn village if we have to.”

The Northern soldier nodded and went back to work. They were known for handling these type of situations, but never have they seen annihilation like this.

The General rode through the broken village once again, his golden armor shinned against the now beating sun. Until a voice from behind him, called out to his attention.

“General,” another soldier approached, “you might want to take a look at this.”

They both traveled throughout the city, making their way to the edge of the forest where more soldiers were gathered. 

“Step aside, now..” The General demanded.

He hopped off of his horse, stepping forward to the scene. Resting eyes on a gentle boy with bronze locks and dusty cheeks. The child whimpered, now looking up at the man with fearful eyes.

The General kneeled down in front of him. 

“No, no, it’s alright. We’re here to help..” he hushed, reaching out a hand to him. “What is your name, boy?”

He stuttered a bit, his wide eyes looking around at the broad men around him. “Dan.”

“Very nice to meet you, Dan.” The man said with a smile. “My name is General Han, need help getting up?”

Dan nodded hesitantly and grabbed the General’s hand.

“You’re the Northern Ring, right?” Dan said, pointing at the compass symbol ingrained into Han’s golden armor.

“Yes we are. We came to help the remaining survivors from the attack last night, but it seems you’re the only one.”

Dan stepped back, tears now forming in his eyes once again. “The only one? No, what about my family? They must be looking for me, I need to find them.. I-” he began breath heavier, his words coming out faster than before.

General Han pulled the boy together, placing two hands against his shoulders. “Hey, hey, it’s going to be alright. My troops will try their best to find them alright?”

Dan hummed. Taking in the single presence of the man before him. The comforting warmth of his voice and sturdy hands that held him in place. He was an older man, with dark hair at the top of his head and deep eyes that eased the boy’s mind from panic.

“Say this,” the General suggested, “while the rest of my men are out here looking for everyone, I’ll take you back to home.”

“Home?” 

“Yes, the Northern Kingdom is our home. We’ll keep you there where it’s safe. There you can be protected and you could protect yourself as well. Does that sound alright with you?”

Dan bobbed his head in agreement. A slight smile crossing his face. 

The General stood up and mounted his horse. “Come on, now. We have to get going then.”

Without hesitation, Dan stepped forward, and the General picked up the boy and placed him in front of him. Dan held onto the saddle in between his legs. As the other soldiers followed, Dan grew accustomed to General Han and the ring of warriors around him.

Dan dug his hand into his pocket. Allowing his fingers to slip across the detail of the rich necklace, as they set off to the North.


	3. Chapter 3

A shining glimmer of sunlight glared across Dan's eyes as they rode through the fields of the plains. Hours passed by as they rode up North. Until a tall palace peaked from behind the mountain's view. And soon an entire kingdom was seen below them.

"This," General Han spoke, "this is the Northern Kingdom."

"It's beautiful.." Dan said in awe, gazing upon the bright city beyond him.

As they made their way down, and through the kingdom's gates, Dan's eyes grew wider at the sight of this gorgeous place. There were dark blue colored flags flying with the wind and a golden arrow hinted behind a crown like symbol of the flags. More soldiers stood at the gates wearing the same colors. They kneeled at the sight of their General, as he made his way through the city. 

Han leaded his pack past the streets of commoners and town folk. There were men in working attire tipping their hats to them while they walked by. Some of them even hauled goods, as there were women with baskets strapped to their sides. Washing their clothing at a local fountain. A great thing the fountain was, it stood tall with beautiful stones holding it together and spouting out water. The fountain, much like the city, sparkled in a pure glow. They rode through buildings, houses, and shops that were heavily detailed and had appealing white features to show off. Dan had never been in a place so stunning. 

Once they stopped, General Han ordered half of his soldiers off into the other direction, then led the rest into a great structure. Once the group came to a halt, Dan and Han made it to the front of the buildings doors and stopped there.

“I’ll need you to stay here with my people for now. I have business to attend to, and I want to make sure you’re well taken care of before any of it.”

“But, what is to happen to me here?” Dan uttered.

“They’ll get you cleaned up.” Han said. “Check your health, make sure you’re not hurt. And when that’s done I’ll come back to see how you’re doing. Is that alright?”

Dan nodded and so did he. The boy continued into the the building, where servants washed him in bath suds and cleansed his skin with lavish lavender scents. When the soap bubbles rinsed form his hair, he was left with brown winding curls almost falling from the top of his head. 

They stopped dripping wet once he sat at the medics table. And as the nurses analyzed every inch of his skin, and wrapped his burns in bandages. Then escorted him to a lonely room with a stack of clean clothes atop a neatly spread bed. He got dressed and found himself down the halls. Lost in the maze of hallways and windows, until he spotted a familiar face through the window. Han stood with a number of soldiers by his side, heading towards their horses.  
Dan tried steadily to read his lips through the glass. Easing his eyes to the man’s words, trying to make out whatever he was directing to them. Until Han turned back around, facing the window. The boy let out a faint gasp and ducked underneath the pane. Dan shut his eyes and waited for the moment to pass, as Han’s footsteps made it into the hall and sat down right next to him.

“I’ve been looking for you.. You know?” Han said gently. “How are you feeling?”

He opened his eyes to this voice. “I’m alright, but I’m sorry if I looked like I was spying on you I didn’t mean to-”

Han chuckled. “It’s all good. You don’t have to worry about it, kid. As long as you’re okay, that’s all I’m worried about.”

The child sighed in relief.

“So what’s on your mind? You seem kind of lost..” The drift in his voice remained comforting.

“I- I don’t really know. I am lost, in this place, I mean it’s huge I have no idea where I’m going. What I’m doing here. It all feels so upsetting since last night..”

Tears began to fill his eyes. And as he pressed his palms to his face, Han shifted closer to the fragile boy. Dan was shaking, his hands trembling as the memories began to creep back up again and ruined his head.

“And I don’t know what happened to everyone else. They weren’t even moving, their bodies were still. And then they were being dragged away, I can’t even explain it, but it felt so awful, and I can still feel it. I can still see it..”

“See what?” Han said, taken back.

Dan lifted his head and let the streams fall over his cheeks. “This thing. It was this.. man standing between the flames and I could see him through all the smoke. But, it wasn’t a man just this dark figure staring dead at me with its eyes. They were glowing bright red and behind some skull face, and I couldn’t look away, until-”

“Until what?”

“Until it came at me. And it moved so fast I didn’t know what to do I had to run I-” He spoke out in stutters. Dans body shook more as he covered his face again and began to sob. Han covered him and squeezed him tightly into a hug, holding the boy closer as he cried into his embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Dan.” He whispered over and over again. And there they sat. As the moon rose, the air became calmer, and the night sky let the Northern city sleep.

-

The next few days were slow. Passing by the clock and as the hours went by, Dan awaited for any news of his family or his home. But, he was losing hope. With each day he found it harder to adjust. To this new life that he wasn’t familiar with. The new school wasn’t helping either. 

Han suggested it as something to occupy his time with, instead of doing nothing and letting his thoughts flood his mind as he sat at home all day. He was always looking out for the boy, even going out of his way by introducing the other students to him and making sure Dan was eating and taking care of himself. Dan never minded it though, but it did force him to believe that his stay here with Han at the North would be permanent. 

The school he attended here was for all boys, and was also a training program for the “future soldiers” of the next generation. Han paid close attention to Dan and his training, giving him extra tips and guiding him on how to wield his own sword. He was getting good at it too. But, there were other students who eyed Dan heavily through the school halls. Giving him deadly glares and teasing remarks at every chance. But he tried to ignore this, instead, focusing on the weeks going by.

Things were set into routine while he was home with Han. At dinner, they would ask each other how their day went. Followed by joyful conversations and laughs and the occasional mess. Han made things a lot better. He sheltered the boy and tried his best to give him a good home, somewhere safe and filled with bliss.

Han looked at the clock. “Oh God, it’s gotten late hasn’t it? I’ve got to get going.” He said, wiping his hands with the table cloth.

“Wait, you what?” Dan questioned with a confused mark on his face.

“I’ve got a meeting scheduled tonight with the King. I’m giving him the final report on the Southern Invasion.”

“Did you hear anything.. You know?” Dan said quietly, fiddling with the golden necklace around his neck.

“No, I’m sorry Dan, but nothing’s come up for the past few weeks. If I knew I’d tell you-”

“It’s fine.. You don’t have to apologize for this it wasn’t your fault.”

Dan got up and left the dining room on a somber note, leaving from his chair and walking up to his bedroom. He fell on top of the sheets and let out a deep cry. Hearing Hans footsteps through the open window below. He wanted to know more. For so long he’d been left without any word, going to bed with wandering thoughts and questions that would never be answered. He needed to know. 

He rose up from the bed, rushing to the window. Han and his men had already left the courtyard. Their horses leading towards the grand palace in the distance.

Dan grabbed his coat and rushed out of the door. Following the pack to the King’s palace, where even more guards would await their presence.

“The King has been waiting on your attendance, General Han.” a servant said once they got to the front gates. Dan followed them from behind, sneaking his way past with the dark.

Han entered the castle walls, heading straight into the King’s hall and ordered his ward to stand guard as he stood before his royal highness.

“My King..” Han bowed.

Dan crawled past the corners and made it through a crack of the closing doors before they shut behind him. He rushed to the edge of a pillar and hid behind a place where he could see the scene clearly.

The King held his hand up and ordered Han to stop in his yield. He got up as ordered.

“General Han. I presume you come to me with news from the South?”

“Yes, your highness.” He said nodding his head. “I’ve gathered reports on the incident from my men and we’ve only found one survivor out of the invasion.”

The King tsked. “Only one? Why General, your sources have failed you if you’ve only managed to find one survivor out of this affected section of the South. What about the bodies?”

“None, sir.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“No bodies were found once our troops got to the scene. The lone survivor described the deceased bodies to have been disappearing the night of the attack.”

“How so?”

“Like they were being dragged away by some force. He described them as shadows, but to him these beings were hard to explain. Followed by one distinct figure that I believe might be the cause of this. It was a tall, dark, ghastly skull figured man of some sorts, standing in the fires appearing to be unaffected by the flames. Sir, I think this has something to do with-”

The King scoffed at his words. “Now you just sound absurd! Shadow beings? Now this skull figured demon? It’s madness your witness is talking about. Who is this survivor you speak of, anyways?”

“He is just a boy, your highness..”

“A boy! Now that explains it perfectly. It was nothing but a child, he must’ve fabricated this whole incident. It was probably just a fire that destroyed this Southern village.”

The General gave a concerned plea. “Forgive me, but what this boy has experienced is far more traumatic than a simple imagination. I’m telling you, this could have something to do with enchantment. We’ve never seen anything like it, the fire may have been a distraction, there could be more to this incident than what we are seeing here, your highness.”

“Now don’t you start with the factors of that magic nonsense.” The King stood from his golden seat in rage. “Magic has been hushed by our ancestors for generations, it is a complete and utter sin to our land. That concerns the painted ones and their freakish ways. Menden has no part in that kind of sorcery and I will not take witness from a child! We are done with this issue.”

Dan’s brows narrow at his comments as his hands ball up into fists behind the far pillar.

General Han bellowed his head. “Yes, your highness. Is there anything else?”

The King settled down in his chair and sighed. “Why.. yes there is something I need your assistance on.”

Han raised his head at this in sheer shock. He’d never asked him for any personal tasks before.

“This is beyond any outside situation, but it concerns my youngest son. I fear he’s become unstable and I need extra eyes to keep watch of him. Send one of your recruits to.. simply help him in a way. I’ve had too much to balance ever since-” his voice cuts off and is unable to finish the dreaded sentence.

“I understand. You don’t have to speak on it. I’ll have one of my scouts look after your boy for you. Does that suit your interest?”

The King rests his head on his hand. “Yes. Thank you, General. That is all.” He groans.  
He bows and then turns to walk back out the doors, his troops following him at his steps. Dan squirms back up from where he was sat and dips from the scene. Taking in all of his new found information and all that he was unaware of before easing into their conversation. He waited until Han and his men left the gates, to then finally exit the palace undetected.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the morning's sun rose, Dan sat at the dining table with his legs crossed and fingers together. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Han said across the table, “ready to hear it?” 

The boy looked up from his plate, already expecting what he was about to suggest. 

“Sure.” Dan said trying to hide his discomfort.

“Last night, the King asked me to find someone to hold an important position. And I think you’re right for the job.”

Dan’s eyes widened. Trying to pretend he didn’t see this coming, but he was shocked at the fact that Han chose him for this. He raised his glance in the man’s direction and gave a confused look.

Han cleared his voice. “It’s for the prince. The youngest prince to be exact. His father says he needs a caretaker, but I think he just needs a friend. You know? Someone to get along with. And I think you two will get along. Well, only if you’re up to it. I don’t want to get you into something you don’t want to do-“

“I’ll.. do it.” 

There was a slight pause after Dan’s quick response.

“Well that settles it then,” Han said with a small smile, “but are you really sure you’re up for this?”

Dan nodded. “Of course, I mean it’s the King’s orders I’m not sure if I can decline.”

“You must know, Dan, something happened to the royal family not too long ago. I believe this is why the King’s asked for this.” Han paused, adjusting his collar in displease. “The Queen recently passed away. I’m telling you this as a caution, and for you to be gentle with him right now. Heaven knows what he’s going through, and I’m sure you can help given your predicament.”

Dan looked away, softly jabbing at the brightly colored fruit on his plate. “I understand, you don’t have to worry.”

He planned on doing this in Han’s best intentions. To not only please him, but his already positive thoughts towards him. Dan thought of the circumstance and how important the task really was. It was him getting the chance to prove himself, but a risky chance it was. 

The reality was finally sinking into him once he stepped to the castle gates once again. The thought of being responsible for the life of a prince. Someone much more higher than him, someone with so much already handed to him since the day he was born. 

Dan was already beginning to regret this proposition the moment he stepped in.

“Now remember Dan,” Han said walking down the long aisle. “Just treat him as any other kid, as a friend. I suppose that’s all he needs right now.”

He nodded, unsure of almost everything leading up to this moment. They are then greeted by a royal servant. She was a very plump woman with warm eyes and a kind smile. She smiled brightly at Dan.

“Irene will show you to the Prince’s quarters.” Han told him, pointing in the direction of the woman in front of them. “You’ll be alright, I’m counting on you, Dan. I’ll come back for you later on tonight, that sound good?”

The boy nodded as Han turned away.

Irene waved at Dan to come and follow her through the castle. 

Dan couldn’t bear to be in between the awkward silence. To hear their awkward footsteps tap against the marble floor. That is until Irene started up the conversation.

“He’s a sweet boy, the Prince. Though he’s an awfully quiet child, you’ll find him to be very nice. But, I do worry for him sometimes.. poor thing hasn’t came out of his room in weeks, hasn’t eaten in days.”

“Oh..” Dan whispered.

“But, not to worry dear! I’m sure you’ll get him out of his low spirits sooner or later!” said the woman enthusiastically.

They stopped at an empty hallway filled with windows casting their rectangular shadows onto the floor. The sun’s golden light beaming through the glass.

“This is your stop. Prince Philip’s quarters are down this hallway.” Irene said pointing at a large door in the distance.

“Thank you, miss.” Dan said politely. And he stepped down the long corridor. 

As he was walking, he heard Irene’s footsteps trail away. Leaving him and the door alone. Dan’s heart started to race at the thought of the Prince on the other side of it. How was he supposed to approach this? These thoughts lingered in his mind as he paced up and down the hall. Repeating the many introductions he had already planned out.

Once he gathered up his courage, Dan let out a heavy sigh. Stepped forward, and knocked on the grand door.

No answer.

He knocked again, only this time twisting the knobs to check if they were locked. They weren’t, and Dan pushed the door open and his stubby fingers gently touched the side of it.

Sliding into a dark room with only a dry crack of light at the fireplace. Most of the windows of the room had been closed shut and covered by thick curtains.

Dan cleared his throat. “H-hello?” 

The room was cold, and he could see his words come out as icey puffs of smoke. Dan wrapped his arms around himself and whispered another hello. This time sounding clearer. Something moved within the sheets of the bed at the corner of Dan’s eye. 

He turned to the ruffled noise’s direction and almost let out a faint gasp. The moving grew louder as a shape started to form beneath the white silky covers. Dan’s eyes widened at whatever fear he thought was laying underneath. The figure finally emerged as the silk fell from the top of it’s fair head of hair. 

It was a boy. Dressed in a light blue, fuzzy robe. His back was faced to Dan, until he turned to him. He had bright eyes that shamed the daylight’s skies. The boy aimed focus onto him and Dan froze in his place.

“Hello?” the Prince let out in a sleepy tune. He was now sitting atop his bed, rubbing his eyes with a quiet yawn.

“I’m so sorry.” Dan quickly said. “I didn’t mean to wake you, Prince Philip. My apologies.” 

His words were almost shaking. He bowed in front of him hastily. 

The Prince paused then let out a giggle at this sight. “No, there’s no need for that.” he let out between laughter. “You’re alright, you can just call me Phil.”

Phil leaped from off his bed and approached the still bowed boy. 

“And what is your name?” Phil asked in a quiet voice.

He raised his head slowly at the now curious boy standing in front of him.

“I’m Dan.”

“Goodmorning, Dan. Nice to meet you.” He said walking towards a window. “It’s awfully early, isn’t it?”

Phil pulled the drapes away from the window and greeted the sun’s light. He walked to another and did the same.

Dan stood there in the middle of the room awkwardly, as he scuttled right passed him. Confused at the manner Phil was in and his unexpected reaction. Confused at the way he was acting and his lively demeanor at a time like this. After everything Dan thought he’s been through.

Phil then came over to him again and held Dan’s shaking hands. 

“You’re so cold! I’m sorry, I just let it get like that sometimes, hold on.” he said with concern as he hurried to the fireplace and started the flames back up again. The shivering child followed, Phil’s back facing him once again as he cured the dying heat of the fire.

Once he was done, he rushed toward his bed sheets and grabbed a few wool blankets from the couch behind them. 

“Here..” Phil said gently as he wrapped the covers over Dan’s freezing body. “Is that better?”

Dan nodded and Phil smiled back. 

He allowed the heat of the fire ease him back to warmth. “Thank you. But, you didn’t have do all that.” 

“Do all what?” said Phil sitting besides him and the fire.

“You’re a Prince. Why should you be so concerned with me? If anything, I should be taking care of you.”

“And why’s that, Dan?” he ended his question with a confused note.

“Well, because.. I was brought here to look after you. To keep you safe, to protect you, to make sure you’re okay, to keep you company to-”

“Wait a minute.” the soft voice in Phil shifted. “Who sent you?’

“Uh, the King? Your father?”

Phil bounced back up. “I should have knew it!”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

Phil sighed, sitting back down. “Father obviously doesn’t trust me on my own, so he sent you. It makes so much sense now..”

He shrunk beneath the covers. “I’’m sorry, I should have never came here this is all my fault.”

Phil straightened up, “What? No, it has nothing to do with do with you, please don’t think that. If anything I’m the reason why this is happening.”

“How are you the reason, though?”

“I- It’s because I can’t exactly.. leave this place.” Phil said uneasily, looking around the room. “This won’t make any sense, but if I tell you why, promise you’ll never tell anyone? Not even a single soul.”

Phil looked back up at Dan. Leveling their eyes in the same direction.

“I promise.”

“You can’t laugh either. I’m being serious, Dan. If you’re going to look after me you must know the truth.”

Dan crossed his heart. “You can tell me, it’s okay.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. “Not long ago, my mother told me the truth about who I am. Where I came from.”

“Okay?” Dan said confused.

“Not like that!” said the Prince. “I told you, this is serious!”

“I know! Just.. continue.”

“Okay.. she told me about the things I could do and the people before me who could do those things too and now it makes a little bit more sense.”

“What things?”

“Hold on I’m getting to it.” said Phil, reaching for a book from behind them. He flipped through the pages and stopped at a wheel of color. Each color representing a different symbol. Dan scooted closer as he let his eyes follow Phil’s pointing finger. 

“After she told me, I started reading about the elements and this is what she meant. See here, it says that these pieces make up our world, without them we wouldn't be able to adapt. We wouldn’t be able to live. All these elements are apart of me in a way, and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“But, that doesn’t make sense?” Dan said lifting his head. “How are the elements part of you?”

“It’s simple, really.” Phil said with a smile, holding up his hand and mimicking the fire’s motions. He raised his hand higher, and the flames grew at his command.

Dan jumped up and let out a scream. 

“Please don’t freak out!”

“What did you just do!?”

Phil looked up at him and then back at the fire. “Oh? This?” he said carrying the flames into his palm.

“Yes!” Dan shouted, pointing at the fire now sitting in Phil’s hand.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. I’d never do that.” he uttered carefully.

“How are you so calm right now?” Dan gasped.

 

“Eh, I’ve gotten used to it. Here.” Phil said, getting up and holding the fire in the flustered boy’s direction. “It’s okay. It’s not hurting me. See?”

Phil guided the fire through his fingers and then passed the red flames back and forth in between his hands.

“I learned from the book that fire is an energy. Figured out that not only does it come from a source, but within me too. That’s just one of the elements I can control.”

Dan raised his eyebrows. “You can do more?”

He nodded, putting out the flame with a snap. “I could show you, but I just need you to calm down.”

-

The sun went down a bit. Laying in the center of the room, they fell atop the wooly carpet. As the light peered through the windows, they casted their rectangular shapes across the floor. 

Phil reached out and let his hand touch the light. “Do you get it now?”

Dan hummed a yes and propped up. His brows narrowed and he turned back at him, giving Phil a dazed look. “Why though? Why do you stay?”

“Did you not hear a thing I just said? Like we’ve been talking for hours now, Dan.”

“No I get it, but why? Why is it such a big deal? You're telling me that your parents thought the world couldn't handle you, so they just sealed you away from it? Phil, that’s not right.”

He jolted up as well. “I know, but what can I do about it? I can’t change.. this.” He said holding up his hands. “I was born with this and I have to live with everything that comes with it. They know what’s best for me. Don’t you understand?”

“So you’re just gonna accept that?”

“Accept what?”

Dan stood up and raised his arms. “This! You’re just gonna sit here all your life until the day you die? Without.. going outside? Have you ever thought about that?”

“Of course I’ve thought about it!” Phil’s voice got higher and his eyes started to water up. “It’s all I’ve ever thought about!”

He lowered his arms. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to go there.”

Phil began to tighten up.

“It's just that, you don't deserve to be trapped up here. And I know it’s all a sensitive topic, and I know you’re going through a lot right now, but there’s so much more to the world you should experience. It’s just not fair.”

Phil sat down again, wiping his nose with his pajamas sleeves. “I get it, I just don't want to disappoint anyone. And now that mother’s gone I don't want to hurt her. What if I’m not enough?”

He squatted to Phil’s level. “You are enough, Phil. You and I both lost something that we cannot get that back. We can’t get time back, or all those other things that left us. All we have is now, and I don’t want you to miss out on that.”

“To miss out on what?”

“The world.” He said, sitting down in front of him. “You can’t miss out on the world.”

“What are you on about?”

“I’m on exactly what I’m on about.” Dan said with a cheeky smile.

Phil looked up and let out a laugh. “That doesn’t even make sense.. We’re not really going to do this. Right?”

“So you’re thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yes, and I think it’s a horrible plan. I’ve never disobeyed my parents like this. And plus, you just got here, Dan, I can’t be caught outside the palace with my new knight.”

“Hey! Don’t call me that I’m not your knight!”

“Fine, my personal bodyguard.”

“Now that sounds even worst.” Dan chuckles, getting up and rummaging through the wardrobe. “And don’t worry. We can’t get in trouble, if we never get caught.”

“What are you doing?”

Dan tossed a dark cloak at him. “Giving you a disguise? You’re the prince, remember? The townspeople will recognize you.”

He threw the cloak on. “First of all, this isn’t a disguise. You can still see my face under this hood.”

“Oh, whatever. It’s better than nothing.” He said, opening the doors to the window. “So are you coming, or not?”

Phil stepped back, as the wind seized the skies around him. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. We’ve been outside for five minutes and I think I’m catching a cold.”

 

Dan was at the edge of the roof, he gulped and looked down from where they were stood. They were way up high at the top of the palace. He turned back to Phil. “It’s gonna be okay, don’t worry we’re just gonna go through the kingdom real quick and we’ll be back at your castle by the time you know it.”

“And how exactly are we going to get down there, genius? You didn't think this plan through did you?” Phil sighed.

“Listen, I’m making this up as I go. Do you have a better idea?”

Phil pulled his hood down and walked away from the ledge. Waving at Dan to follow him. Once he did, the boy offered his hand. “If we’re going to get down here, you have to trust me.”

“What?”

“Just.. hold onto me, please.” Phil begged.

Dan placed his hand into his, and Phil grasped onto him tightly.

“Now, I don’t know if this is going to work, but I’m gonna go on the count of three.”

“Wai-”

“Okay, one.”

“Phil, no I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Two.” He pulled Dan closer.

“I take it back, this was a really bad idea. Please no!”

Phil started to run to the edge. Nearing faster and faster at each step.

“Three!” 

They both leaped off the rooftop. Dan shrieked and shut his eyes tightly. His hands gripping onto Phil’s side. Phil lifted his free hand and suddenly their fall grew slower.

Dan was still screaming.

“You can open your eyes now! It’s okay!”

He opened them slowly, and they got wider at the sight. They were gliding through the sky, passing clouds as they fell with ease. Dan hugged onto him tighter, gazing up at Phil’s look of concentration and the blue around them. Staring into his eyes until they both met again. He held onto the warmth that was Phil. Now that they were out here, he could see his radiance clearer than ever. 

“It’s okay, I got you.” Phil said reassuringly.

Dan felt his heartbeat speed up again. His cheeks flourishing a bright red, and he turned away. Once they reached the bottom, Dan didn’t let go. He held on until Phil reminded him that they were on the ground now.

“Sorry.” Dan let out, pulling away.

Phil dusted off his cloak, and put his hood back on. “You’re good.”

They now stood around the snow that was left behind by the stormy nights from before. Phil dug the bottom of his shoes into the stone beneath him. He went over to a pile of snow and scooped it in a graceful motion. Letting his hands control the ice up and down in the air without even touching it.

“This is amazing, we’re actually here!” said Phil astonished. 

Dan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you shouldn’t use your powers in public? I don’t think the people are familiar with it. You know?”

He let the snow fall back into the mound. “I get it.. So where to? You be my guide through the kingdom, I’ll follow your lead!”

“Alright,” Dan said, “but the thing is, I haven’t been here that long I probably don’t know where we’ll be going.”

“That’s alright as long as we make it back. Right?” Phil moved forward, spinning around.

Dan let out a smile.

And they made it to the streets and through a swarm of common folk trying to get by. There were shops, and merchants, and even carts of goods all down this narrow street. Phil sniffed the foreign scents from all around. Watching every action that took place, every person that past, anything he could get his eyes on he took in and was mesmerized by it all.

“Oh, what’s that?” he said pointing at a cart selling sweets.  
The burly man standing behind his cart greeted him. “Why this young man is my famous delicacy! Honey biscuits! Sold in all four kingdoms of Menden. Care for a taste?”

Phil nodded in excitement and gave the man a kind thank you after he handed him one of the biscuits. As he walked away, eyeing his new treat, Dan payed the man with the coins from his bag Han gave him earlier.

“Hey, wait up!” he said catching up to Phil. “You know you gotta pay for everything you get here, right?”

The boy looked puzzled holding onto his wrapped biscuit. “Pay? Now why on earth would I do that? I’m the Prince, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but we live in this thing called an economy? Where people make money in a cycle of purchasing and giving.” he whispered, getting closer to Phil in this bumbling crowd. “And plus, no one’s supposed to know that you’re royalty, remember? Or else we’ll get caught, silly.”

“Oh, right. Kinda forgot about that.” He said biting into his biscuit. moaning at the flavor in delight.

“Dan, you have to try this, it's like a cloud covered in sweetner!” Phil’s mouth already full.

Before he could decline, Phil takes a piece and offers it to him. He looks at him and then back at the biscuit before taking a bite out of the thing.

“Good, right?” 

He muffles a yes, and proceeds to chew. “Definitely worth the five gold coins.”

They both start to laugh down the cluttered aisle, until Dan looks ahead at a group of familiar boys shoving through the crowd.

“We have to go.” urged Dan.

Phil whined in disappointment. “Aw why? But, we just got here.”

“Because I know those kids down there, they go to the same combat school as me. If they see us we’re done.”

He looks down the road. “They’re just kids?”

“No, Phil, they’re punks who’ve been on my throat since the day I got here. Let’s just say we’re not on good terms right now.” Dan said with troubled words and flamboyant motions. “We have to go now, before they-”

The boys were already starting to creep up to them. Dan locked hands with Phil and ran off. Leaving the honey biscuit behind.

They sprinted through the current, Dan looking around for a place to hide. He spotted an alleyway in the distance, and made their way in between the dark walls.

“Why is it such a big deal, anyways?” Phil said with his hands on his knees, gasping for air. “You can always just talk to them.”

Dan peered at the corner of the wall. “Because, me and these kids just don’t get along. Cause for some odd reason they think it’s fun to torment Southerners like we’re deemed as the ‘lower class’ of Menden.”

“But, that’s not true, I never saw you as that.”

“I know!” Dan said leading him down the alleyway. “That’s just how these Northern pricks like to think, no offence.”

“None taken.”

Suddenly, more footsteps made their way into the alley. The two of them turned to a group of five smirking prep boys. All these boys were slim, wore matching school uniforms, and diamond pins at the bottom of their sleeves and a compass symbol crested on their chests.

“Well, if it isn’t the Southern freak…” The boy in the middle said in a playful voice. “And who’s this? The mutt even found himself a little boyfriend.”

“Listen, he’s not my boyfriend, Coby. What are you all doing here anyways? Did the airhead gathering get cancelled, or something?”

“Oh you little-” The boy on the left hissed.

“Now wait a minute.” Coby cut him off by extending a hand. Stopping the other boy from moving forward. “I think Howell’s trying to play with us again. Well he isn’t getting away with it this time.”

Coby raised a dagger and slowly approached the two of them. The flick of the blade made Phil let out a fearful gasp. 

“You know, just cause you’re the General’s little prodigy now does not make you special. We were here before your dirty ass even got to the North. Before your home got crisped, oh don’t think we didn’t find out.”

Another boy chimed in. “The whole school knows about your pathetic life before this, you can’t pretend anymore..”

“Who said I was pretending?” Dan said, shielding Phil as the group neared closer.

“We can see right through your act, you’re not like the rest of us. You’re just the General’s lazy excuse for a son, you’re just Southern scum!” The boy with the dagger held it up to Dan’s face. The sharp end of the blade pressed onto his skin, as Coby sliced the side of Dan’s cheek in a swift motion.

Dan trembled with a hand on the side of his bloody wound. The cut stinged and Dan felt the blood trickle at his fingertips.

“You're bleeding!” Phil cried, holding Dan’s face.

As Coby striked at him again, Dan turned to shield the blow. Trying to keep him away from Phil, before the other boys grabbed hold of him.

“Don’t touch him!” Dan yelled behind the arms of the boys.

Coby corned Phil into the back of the alley and Phil bumped into barrels that sloshed from the inside. His eyes filled with worry, as he looked back at Dan. The boy raised his dagger, this time at Phil’s throat. He gulped at the coldness of the blade, cuffing his hands into fists.

Phil tried shoving the menace in front of him, before pushing him away with might. Air rushing through Phil’s palms after striking him, Coby was blown to the end of alley and fell on top of the other boys. The dagger falling with a loud clink. 

Phil threw the barrel behind him to the ground, and water rushed out of the wooden cracks and into his grasp. Wielding the water in his hands, he froze the boys around Dan against the wall.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked, still in his stance. He helped him back up.

Dan got up to hold onto Phil’s shoulders. “I’m fine, but did he hurt you?”

Before Phil could reply the boys stood back up, cursing from under their breath. The two of them looked back at each other and ran past the group.

“Stop them!” screamed Coby from behind.

Dan and Phil bolted to the palace, looking back to see three remaining boys chasing after them. 

The black cloak moved with the wind as they ran against the wave of people. Their rushing feet thumping against the stone road. Once they reached the castle walls, Phil grabbed hold of Dan’s arm once again and flew back up to safety. The boys left in a confused fit, as they sat on the rooftops, laughing at their enemies from above.

Then the golden rays of sunset shinned it’s light over the city, they sat side to side. Their feet dangling off the ledge.

“Thanks.” Dan said. “For saving me back there.”

“Of course, I wasn’t going to just sit there and let them beat you up. You know?”

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“I know you told me not to use my powers out in public, but when it came to that I just had no choice. I didn’t want you to get hurt..”

“It’s a little too late for that.” Dan laughed, pointing at his bloody cut.

“Almost forgot about that, here let me help.” Phil straightened up and guided a floating cloud towards him. He reformed the cloud into a streak of water, holding the glowing liquid to Dan.

He backed away at his movements.

“Come on, this won’t hurt. I’ve done this before don’t worry.” Phil promised.

Dan closed his eyes and sighed. “Alright, whatever.”

He touched Dan’s cheek with his hand covered it in the lucid glow. The water felt gentle across his skin and it soothed his pain. Once Phil pulled away, Dan opened his eyes and stroked his smooth cheek. The bloody slit that was there before was gone.

“No!” Dan gasped, putting both hands on his face now. He looked at him with a stunned expression. “This is insane, how did you-”

“Magic.” he replied.

“No way!” Dan wheezed. “There has to be a solid explanation for this, and everything that I’ve seen you do today. This is just impossible..”

“I told you already! It’s the magic I was born with! You think I’d lie to you?” 

“Of course not, this all just seems so unreal. I feel like I’m going to wake up tomorrow and realise that this was all some fever dream. I-”

Phil giggled, got up and offered a hand to help him up as well. “I’m real, Dan. Don’t panic, we’ll see each other tomorrow too.”

He smiled and took his hand. Together they both climbed back into Phil’s bedroom window, careful not to make a sound.

“I had fun today,” said Phil as he helped the boy get through the window, “I haven’t laughed with someone else like that in a long time, thank you.”

Dan bowed ironically. “At your service, your highness.”

Their laughter was cut off by a loud knock on the door. The boys stood there silently, as the King made his way into the bedroom.

“Phil, I cannot believe you!” His father’s voice rang in aggression.

The Prince backed away, “How did you-”

“A report has already been made about someone of your detail in the marketplace. You went outside? And you used your powers?”

“I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out..”

“And what? I’m supposed to believe you? Phil we’ve discussed this before.” the King grunted. “You are never to let those things out, you know how dangerous this world is.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“And who is this?” he said pointing towards Dan.

“He’s the recruit General Han choose for your task..” Phil spoke for Dan before he could get a word out.

“Really? Was this your doing?”

Phil stepped in front of Dan.

“No, this wasn’t his doing.” he lied. “It was my choice, I was the one who forced him to take me out there. He tried to stop me, but I didn’t listen. I’m sorry, father.”

The king hummed. “Very well then, please just don’t do it again. I’ve told you over and over before, Phil, you know the rules.”

Phil nodded. “Yes. I promise, you’ll never catch me outside again.”

The Prince shrunk as his father left the room. Once the door was shut, Dan tried turning to him in comfort.

“Why did you do that?” he said concerned. “Why did you lie for me?”

“I didn’t want you to get in trouble. If he found out the truth, I’d never be able to see you again. I don’t want to lose you this soon.”

He meant so much to him already.

“What about going outside again?”

Phil crept a smile. “I told him that he’d never catch me. That doesn’t mean I won’t do it.”

“Okay, so what now? Just try not to get caught?”

“All we have to do is avoid the public. That way no one can see us.”

“But, how are we going to do that? Where would we go?”

Phil went over to the open window. “I think there’s a patch of untouched land at the edge of the forest.” he said turning back to him. “I’ve always wanted to go there.”

“And when we get there, then what?”

“Well, we can do whatever. You’re a scout! We can dual like the knights in the tales.” said Phil eagerly. “Like, with swords and stuff. It will be exciting!”

“Phil, that sounds fun, but I don’t know. You heard what your father said, and I’m still learning how to fight. I’m not mentor material.”

“That’s okay.” Phil eased in, ensuring him with a smile. “We can learn together.”

They both nodded as their hands intertwined. 

“You have to promise me..” Phil said, fixed on his bronze eyes. “No one can know about this. We must keep this between us.”

Dan vowed and gave into his order.


	5. Chapter 5

At the edge of the forest, beneath the trees and the sun. The light shined through the leaves and left shadows on Phil’s skin. Growing over the course of time, his hands were firmer, shoulders broader, and his form was much stronger with age. He pushed his red hair out of his face, breathing in and out. He tried balancing himself by grabbing onto a branch above him. In his other hand was a silver sword. 

It was a primrose afternoon, the sun beamed down upon him and as the wind blew from under the trees, he felt the air run through him. 

He walked through the woods, swinging his sword around and around through it’s handle. Until he heard a slight brush between the bushes, a noise that made him jump. Before Phil could turn, his blade collided with another. He deflected his opponent's strike, then proceeded to push Dan off of him.

Dan’s curls bounced at his motions. His amber gaze, those eyes filled with fury stared Phil down. Dan laughed, as he straightened his wide stance.

Both of them backed away and made contact with each other. 

“That’s not fair! I didn’t even see you!” Phil whined.

Dan swung his blade forward. “That’s the objective, idiot. You’re the one who came up with hide and seek with swords.”

“I came up with that game five years ago when we were kids!” he said drawing his sword. “How was I supposed to know it’d get this.. Deadly.”

“Phil, don’t say deadly, now it sounds like we’re trying to kill each other.” He swung the blade in his direction.

The metal clashed together. Phil tried stepping forward, as he forced all his weight into his strikes. Dan moved swiftly around him, keeping his balance while Phil began to stumble. He grabbed Phil by the wrist, his sword falling out of his hand. Dan kicked his foot up and made Phil trip.

His back hit the soft grass as Dan stood on top of him. Raised the tip of his blade right above Phil’s nose.

“What’s the score, again? Six to four?” Dan said teasingly. “See I told you this would be easy.”

Phil moved the sharp point from out of his face. “This is unfair! We’re going again, one last time!”

“You said that the last round. And plus, that was our tenth time going, so with all my victories counted I obviously win.”

“Fine.” Phil groaned, reaching his hand up for Dan to hold. “But, I’m getting you back tomorrow.”

Dan helped him get back on his feet. Once he stood up again, Phil patted the dirt off of his dark blue jacket and dusted off his boots.

“You know, if I used my powers I would’ve won already. Then it really wouldn’t be fair.”

“Yeah, but you can’t use your powers against me, Phil. That’d be an uneven match and you know it. You’d obviously win, don’t think you’re not the only one who thought this through.”

Phil chuckled, leaning next to a tree with their bags and weapons sitting against it as well. This wasn't the first time they were out here. This scenario of “training” was something that became familiar for both of them and everyday it was a cycle. They didn’t plan to make it this far without getting caught, but Dan and Phil remained secretive about their reoccurring rendezvous in the forest.

For five years they came to this spot. As kids, Dan would sneak Phil out from his bedroom window at night, where they would sleep under the stars and start fires in the middle of the woods. Fires that Phil would have to calm after they got too wild. Fires that left burns on Dan’s skin and tears down his rosy cheeks. And Phil ended up healing his wounds every time.

Dan reached down for his bag, digging inside the cluttered mess. He wore a black vest that covered his chest and a light long sleeved blouse tucked underneath. The golden necklace dangled from his neck and shined in the resting sunset’s light. 

The skies became a deep peach color as they sat in the fields. The summer breeze blew and the wind caught them in a gentle motion. This moment felt easy and almost everything at this time was pure. It was a place where Phil could finally breathe. Take a moment to relax and run away from reality’s grasp. He sighed in relief and looked over at Dan who was half way done with his sandwich. The air blew once again, only this time moving Phil’s red hair with it. His skin glowed a radiance that sent a blow to Dan’s heart.

He stopped munching on his lunch and got lost in the gaze of the Prince next to him. His cheeks flourishing. This seized Dan, and pulled him in as much as he didn’t want to admit it. 

The wind stopped and all that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two boys. It was a peaceful feeling. One that the light captured so vividly.

Dan snapped out of his trance. “How are you feeling. You know? About everything that’s going on right now?”

“I think I’m doing okay. Besides, this ceremony isn’t even about me, I shouldn’t get so worked up. I’m sure Mar’s probably been stressing out over it too.”

“I mean yeah, it’s his coronation.” Dan said in between chews. “He’s being crowned King tomorrow it’s a pretty big deal for all Menden. But, I’m worried about you.”

“What about me?” Phil gave him a confused look.

“I know how you get at these things. All the galas, and balls, and boring ceremonies, and all the people around. As much as you don’t want to admit it they’re nerve racking. Even if it’s not meant for you, it’s still a lot.”

“It’s not going to be that bad this time. Just another exhausting party I have to attend-”

Dan interrupts with emphasis. “Another exhausting party we have to attend.” 

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“Phil, I’m basically obliged to come with you, plus I wouldn’t want you to have to endure such a dull event all alone.”

He laughed. “Well I can’t say no to that, now can I? Also that does sound good, I don’t wanna be stuck talking to my father and the rest of the council all night.”

“You’re right, that sounds boring. I shouldn’t come.” Dan said sarcastically.

Phil laughed and muffled a “shut up” before pushing him gently at the side. Dan chuckled and let out a smile.

“No but seriously, are you gonna be okay?’

“Of course, I’ll be fine. Nothing exciting happens at these things anyways. You don’t have to worry about me.”

They grin and let the silence come over once again. Dan finished his sandwich and carried on.

“How long do you think we’re going to keep doing this for?” he said in a change of tone.

Phil straightens up before answering. “I- I don’t know. I really don’t want this to end. I always dread having to go back home. I don’t think I’m ready to give this up.”

“It isn’t that bad, is it?”

“No of course not. It’s just different here. When we’re here I’m far from the pressure.” Phil said resting his head on his shoulders. “Everyone expects me to be this one thing. Well what if I can’t do that? What if I can’t be everything everyone thinks I am?”

Dan scoots closer. “It shouldn’t matter what everyone else thinks of you.”

“What?” He said lifting his head up.

“I’m saying.. it shouldn’t matter what people think. You don’t act like that when you’re with me.”

“That’s because I know you, Dan. I can’t say the same for everyone else, especially when they don’t know about these.. abilities.”

“Well hey,” Dan said trying to lighten his spirit, “I’m glad that I made it onto the small list of people who know what you can do.”

Phil smiled softly. “You’d be the first.” 

Suddenly time stood still. Their eyes met as the sun melted over the horizon. They leaned closer, almost touching hands. Seizing this moment as if the world had stopped. Phil held Dan’s chin and pulled him closer, and for an instant this all felt right.

But before Dan could close his eyes, the sun rested and the sky lost its color. And they both pulled away and let go of their focus.

“We should get going.” Dan whispered . “It’s late, I have to get you back so we can get ready for the dinner.”

“You’re right, sorry.” He said snapping out of whatever he just felt. “Let’s go.”

They gathered their things and stuffed their belongings into their bags. Dan hid their weapons behind the trunk of a tree, and Phil took one last breath of clarity before walking away. Leaving the world behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big ty to @/autumnjulia on twitter for proofreading this chapter for me ♥️

Stars began to surround the sky as they made it through the forest. While they walked away, the dim ray of light peaked from over the horizon as Phil turned to take one last glimpse of it.

"So," he smiled, following Dan past the trees. "How's everything at home? I'm sure Han's delighted to have you as the captain of the guards now."

"Hm? Oh yeah, the captain thing," Dan said trying to hide his pride. "It's been incredible, but it definitely doesn't beat your royal status. It's not that big of a deal."

Phil huffed. "Please, if anything you should be proud of yourself. It is a big deal. Not everybody gets to be captain, and a bloody good one at that."

"It's only been a few days since I've been given this role. I haven't done much yet."

"Really?" Phil said, rushing up beside him. He grabbed his hand and swung it back and forth. "Says you? The kingdom's fiercest warrior? Dan come on, this role's only fitting. You've worked so hard. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah," he said letting go. "Save your words of encouragement until after the coronation, we've got much more important things to be talking about."

"Like what?"

"Like attending arrangements on time? I bet we probably missed a dozen events since we've been out."

"Dan, you're the last person who should be saying that. You're, like, late to everything."

"True, but not making it back on time could make people suspicious. I'm just looking out for you."

They got to the palace walls, green leaves covering the stone exterior. The white exterior of the castle stood out in the night, and bright lights glowed from the windows and all throughout the towers.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me," Phil said, flying up to the top of the wall. "I'm a big boy now, I can handle these things by myself."

Phil stood with his arms folded as Dan climbed up the vines and helped pull him up over the edge.

"Oh whatever, Princess," he said, catching his breath. "Let's just go and get this over with."

The two of them snuck past a few guards and made it up to Phil's window. Once they got inside, a loud pounding noise came from the door.

"Your highness? Are you in there?" a woman's voice rang from outside.

Facing each other with wide eyes, they both recognized this voice as Phil's personal stylist. She was hired to dress the Prince for the occasion, and, judging by her tone, she was already in a concerned state.

They looked at each other, glaring up and down at their attire. Dirt and residue from the forest stained their clothes. The boys squirmed and ran around the room trying to clean themselves off. Phil had forgotten about everything that was already set in place for tonight, the things that needed to be done, the arrangements already made. These were things that he wasn't ready to endure, even if he wasn't going in alone.

"J- just a minute, Gabriela!" Phil shouted pulling his top off. "I'm just, um, freshening up!"

"Freshening up?! Are you kidding me?" Dan hissed at him.

Another bang at the door. "Is someone in there with you? Phil, it's been hours, the guests are waiting!"

Dan quickly changed into some new clothes before rushing over to help Phil put on his suit, bending down to help him with his trousers while Phil tried putting one arm through his coat. He walked over to the door, still buttoning up his vest. Once he unlocked the door, Gabriella bursted through it. An entourage of maids followed her in with supplies and bags of garments, their faces solid and made of stone.

Gabriela, however, made an entrance, with her velvet hair moving as she did. She was a young and ambitious woman, dressed in all red. Her straight locks flowed as her arms made their way over Phil's shoulders.

"Oh Phil! It's been too long! I haven't dressed you since the wedding, of course! Your brother and the East's Princess had such a beautiful day! God, it's been too long." Her wine colored lips moved as she spoke.

The length of her red skirt bounced when she turned to face Dan.

"Damien! You're here too!"

"It's Daniel," Dan growled, leaning against a bookshelf.

"Ah, it doesn't matter," she said turning back at Phil. "I love a good reunion as much as anyone else, but where were you? The party started an hour ago, you skipped the carriage greetings, and half of the ball. You cannot miss this, Phil! It's your brother's coronation, the most important event in Menden's history, we-" 

"I know! I know!" he said cutting her off, easing his hands in front of her. "I was tired from all the, er, gardening I did today."

Dan cracked a smile and he put his palm to his face.

Phil chuckled awkwardly and gestured to one of the many potted plants in his room that he'd put there weeks ago, ones that hanged from the ceiling and big and little pots all spourting and bringing life into the place.

"Why on earth would you be doing that? Can't you have servants just do it for you?"

"It's just been a long day, I'm sorry," Phil sighed. "Can we just get started, please?"

Phil noticed the rosey shadow of her eyes as she blinked hastily at his words. She swiftly ushered the maids to begin setting up.

"Don't rush me, your highness. Art takes time. I've been working with you for years, you should know this by now," she said guiding him up to a pedestal. "Also, take that hideous suit off. Who dressed you? Your knight?"

Gabriela laughed and spread out her supplies on the table. Dan looked at Phil before rolling his eyes at her, exiting the room to get ready elsewhere.

Phil stood in front of a long mirror at the corner of the room. He inspected his narrow appearance before eyeing the detail of the golden frame. He saw Gabriela hold up a slick blue suit in the reflection. She dressed him with silver linings that shimmered across the cloth and beautiful swirls that were carefully woven into his suit. The maids helped her blend his face with gentle brushes and comb his hair back in swift motions.

They were all gathered around the prince once Dan made it back into the room, neatly dressed in his uniform with a red sash covering his black suit. His outfit looked different though, with golden details that made up the classic attire all the Northern knights wore.

When the maids around him bowed, Phil walked over to Dan, cuffing his sleeves and letting the white of his undershirt show. Dan nodded and led him through the hallways and down the grand stairwell.

"Late is an understatement right now," Dan spoke over their clicking footsteps. "I already checked in with your father's guards and they said he's furious given your absence tonight. Watch out for him, alright?"

Phil looked at him and nodded silently before they made it behind the ballroom doors. Two armored guards stood at the sides of the doors. One of them knocked in a familiar pattern to give the signal.

"When you're ready," Dan whispered in Phil's ear, stepping behind him.

Dan brushed his hand to calm Phil down. He breathed in deeply and put on his fake smile before the doors flew open as the orchestra boomed at his entrance and his name being shouted to the crowd of nobles by the announcer.

Phil felt his heart skip looking at all the faces in the ballroom. All their hands clapped together at once as he walked down the enormous flight of stairs before him. Step by step, he felt all their eyes pierce into his direction at once, and the striking glare of his father burned him the most. Wherever he was, Phil could already feel his anger.

A crystal chandelier hung above them as they all began waltzing to the sound of the orchestra again, moving in a complete harmony. As Phil stepped onto the dance floor, Dan motioned over to the side of the room where more guards stood, leaving Phil alone in the crowd before a careful finger grazed his shoulder.

The sound of a woman's faint laughter came from behind him until the voice showed itself.

Lady Cornelia stepped in front of him and offered her hand to dance. Her diamond ring shimmered as she lifted her hand up.

She was the Princess of the Eastern Kingdom, soon to be Queen of the North. Months ago, her and Phil's brother were arranged to be wed. It was an enormous wedding that lasted almost a week, and they waited a year to get to this crowning ceremony.

Her hand slipped between his and Phil greeted her with a friendly smile. Her cloudy gown flew over the polished dance floor. Her dress had long sleeves and was cut off at the shoulders. A rhinestone tiara sat atop her curls of red and he noticed her pearl necklace and earrings. She looked up at him with crystal eyes.

"That was quite the entrance there, Prince Philip," she murmured. "What on earth made you this tardy?"

"In all honesty, these gatherings aren't really my thing."

"Well, not to worry," the Princess hummed. "Tomorrow is the big day, and then it'll all be over."

The pair swayed to the music with one hand held together high up in the air and one hand above her hip. They moved in the middle of the storm with more lords and ladies, dancing on top of the heart of the room.

"Will you be staying with us?" Phil asked. "You know, after Mar's crowned King tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. A Queen needs her people as much as the people need her. And besides, you smile brighter when I'm around," she said, pressing her hand to his cheek.

"Really?" Phil chucked. "Does my smile bring you that much delight?"

"Yes it does, especially in these wary times when everyone's slaving away to perfect this occasion. Sometimes, a good smile is all you need to excite a draining night."

Suddenly, a hand touched Cornelia's shoulder. She let go of Phil to hug the man behind her. Martyn greeted the two of them and hugged Phil, patting him on the shoulder with that same warm smile he's had since he was a boy.

"Brother! So glad you could make it," Martyn said.

"Save your words," Phil said, shoving Martyn's hand off his shoulder with a smirk. "You know I'm only here for the food."

Laughter erupted from the three of them. The orchestra quieted down at the end of the song and hands clapped once more as the announcer began to speak. He called for dinner, and all the gowns and dress shoes flowed and clicked off the ballroom floor as they made it out into the dinning hall.

Kings, queens, and various noble men all sat at a long table. Four of Menden's empires gathered together in one room. They laughed and shared conversations, sipping on fine glasses of champagne and dining off of silver.

A servant offered to pour more into Phil's glass, but he gave a gentle decline and eased into the words his father and the Western King were exchanging.

"What a magnificent party!" the Western King said, cutting through his thick steak on the plate in front of him. "You Lesters sure know how to throw one hell of a celebration!"

"Thank you, Arthur," Phil's father said.

They raised their glasses at each other from halfway across the table, the favor making it to Martyn and then making it to Phil.

"Say, your boys are men now!" the burly king said to his Northern counterpart and turned to the boys in question. "Look here, son, you ever went out huntin' before?" He raised his red eyebrow at Phil.  

Phil set down his drink before he could finish swallowing. "Well, no. Why do you ask?"

"You're a man, right? Surely you know how to hold a bow and arrow. Every man needs to hunt game at some point of his life. That's how my old man raised me!"

"Can't say I do," Phil chuckled.

"Well, now's the perfect time! It ain't never too late to start! What do you say?" He looked over at Phil's father. 

"You, me, and all our boys go out for a little hunting trip in the Central Forest once this whole shindig is all said and done? It'll be fu-"

"No!" his father said abruptly. "I mean, Philip cannot go. He has duties to attend to."

"You could always push a few things aside. It's only a day. A little hunting never hurt nobody," King Arthur tried to persuade the table who were all listening in now. "What do you say, Philip?”

Phil's heart rang at the sudden question. He didn't know how to respond, anxious whether or not he'd say the right or wrong thing. He didn't want to make the situation worse, but he had to take his chance on a real way out of this place.

"Sure," he said with an ounce of pride. "Sounds fun. I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Attaboy! See, I knew you'd come around! I thought staying up in this castle almost got to your head."

Martyn paused, turning his focus away from Cornelia to glance up at a Phil with a concerned look. "Are you sure-" he began to say, but stopped himself. "I mean yes! It'll be great, Phil. We'll have an excellent time together."

The table carried on and moved to the next conversation, going on to more meals as the dinner went on and soon dessert, but the King kept a heavy eye on his younger son for the rest of the night.

-

"What's wrong with you?" the king grunted, pacing in front of the fire place burning behind him. "Making a scene like that? I thought you knew better."

Phil tensed up in his seat. Martyn sat right next to him on the sofa. Behind closed doors, the three of them spoke alone in the dimness of the loft.

"Did you really think I was going to allow that?" The angered man stopped pacing and stood in front of the two, his face bright red at the reflection of the fire.

"I'm older now, right? I'm not a child anymore, Father. It's just a hunting trip. Shouldn't I be taking more things into my own hands? Responsibility? Isn't that what you expect of me?"

"It is, but you don't understand, Phil. Everything that I'm doing is for you. I vowed since the day you were born that I was going to protect you!" he exclaimed with a pointed finger. "You know what would happen if anyone else found out about your," he paused. "...Gifts. That is why you're kept here where it's safe, so you don't have to face any repercussions if they're to come out."

Phil crosses his arms. "You may know what's best for me, but you obviously don't know what I want. I've been stuck here for eighteen years, Father, you don't know what that's like. I want to do so much more if you'll just let me-"

Martyn adjusted in his seat to intervene. "We can't let you Phil, I'm sorry I wish I could do something and you know I want this for you more than anything, but these are the things that'll keep you safe, taking precautions so you're away from potential dangers, so no one else can know. Those are the risks we're willing to take."

"Phil, everyone outside this room doesn't know about the truth," their father sighed. "It's just you, your brother, and I. We're a family, but with your constant disobedience, you're making it hard to function like one."

"What do you mean? You're talking as if we were ever a functioning family in the first place."

"Phil-" Martyn whispered.

Phil's blood started to boil. He'd had enough, enough of the overprotection, enough of the rules. Something clicked in him that set a fuse and Phil let all the emotion bottled up inside of him pour out.

"As much as you like to pretend, we're not a perfect family," Phil said, scrunching his fists. "Mom is gone, and even when she was here, we couldn't keep it together, but now you sit here and force everyone to eat up lies like we're the bloody poster family of the world, even though you know we're not."

"That's enough!" the king snapped.

"You're a liar!" Phil was shouting at this point, his voice rumbling from his chest. "It doesn't matter how many times you say it! You don't care about me the way she did. If you did, you'd let me go. It's not fair! I'm being treated like a child rather than a man!"

His father stepped over to him, his shadow blocking the fire's light.

"Then why don't you act like one, Phil." his father said, his voice clear and brought the room to silence.

The King backed away and rested in an armchair next to them. "You know, I don't understand why she even kept you." He said settling into the cushions. "If it was up to me I would've gotten rid of you the day you were born. End this mess before it even started."

Blurry tears began to form in Phil's eyes, and he stormed out the room before he could let them fall.

Martyn sighed. "Was that really necessary?"

His father folded his arms and sat in silence. Martyn scoffed and followed Phil out the room. Once he shut the door behind him, his younger brother stood facing the wall. On that wall held a large portrait of the royal family.

The moons light made long reflections off the crystal floor and the silence of the hall was disrupted by Martyns clicking heels. When he made it over to Phil, he stood next to him. Almost touching shoulders. He looked up at the portrait staring back at them. Eyeing the gentle detail of the canvas.

"You know, if it were up to me I'd say that this painting doesn't resemble you at all." Martyn broke their silence. "You look too good here, a little too perfect."

"Oh, shut up." Phil let out a faint laugh. "Stop that, I know what you're doing."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to cheer me up after another argument. I see right through you, brother."

Phil's heart twisted and he tried so desperately not to break down in front of him.

"Alright, you caught me.. Just tell me what's wrong, please? I'll stop pestering you once you give me an answer. I just wanna know if you're okay."

"I'm fine." Phil said, wiping his nose. "I want to believe that everything Dad said back there were just words, but they're not. I think he meant it."

Martyn lifted his hand onto Phil's shoulder. "He didn't mean that, Phil, I'm sorry."

Phil paused and shoved his hand off of him. "Why are you apologizing for him?"

"Because you and I both know that an apology would never come from him. I just want to make it right."

"What do you mean make it right? A simple sorry won't change anything."

"I know what you want, I'm just trying to help you get there." Martyn said, leaning against the wall in front of them. "I want you to go out and experience life for what it really is. Maybe we can work something out after I'm crowned King? Sounds like a promise?"

Phil looked up at him. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course.. I'll pull a few strings to get you out of here. And plus, you're my brother I'd do anything for you."

He could tell Martyn was trying to make up for the lost time after all these years. All the lonely hours they spent apart, Phil knew something like that would never happen, but he believed his words anyways.

"You promise?" He muttered.

Martyn's eyes fell easy on him as he took his hand. "Have I ever broken any of my promises? I got your back, Phil. It's gonna be okay."

He pulled his younger brother into a hug and Phil sank into his embrace. Letting out quite weeps. After all these years, it had become apparent that they still needed each other. That their bond never left.

They both pulled away and began walking down the hallway. Separating into different directions as the brothers gave each other one last smile before the night ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Stars fell around Phil as he wandered the field. The moon changed into a bright red color and reflected off his eyes. Bright eyes that watched the world he stood in crumble and fade away. He ran up and down the field in a panic before hearing a sharp crack from the trees in front of him. 

A tall figure creeped from the bushes. Covered in all black, it’s body blending in with the shadows. The thing starred Phil down with beaming red eyes surrounded by a ghastly skull face. The bones were sharp and crept into a hideous smile.

Chills made it up Phil’s spine. He stopped and raised both his hands, creating flames in his palms. The heat reflecting a burning glow on his cheeks.

“Don’t move!” he shouted. “Listen. I- I don’t want to hurt you, but I will. Just tell me what happened here, please!”

The being did not listen. Instead, it pointed a thin finger at Phil. Sending a swarm of dark apparitions all running towards him at once. He tried fighting them off before they came closer, striking at them with fiery blows. Before the creatures overpowered him, clawing at his skin, pulling him down. His eyes rolled back and Phil felt the air in his lungs escape from his breathe.

Phil sprang up from underneath the sheets in a pool of sweat. He was gasping for air now as he felt his smooth skin for scratches that weren’t there. He glanced over at the door before a few knocks came behind it. The handle clicked once Dan made his way in with a warm smile.

“Morning,” he said with a grin, “so hey, I heard what happened last night, and to maybe lift your spirits this morning I made you panca- what happened?”

“N-nothing. Just a bad dream.” Phil stuttered, moving in his sheets. “That for me?”

Dan sighed and threw the sack he was holding into Phil’s lap. He sat down on the bed next to him and gave a deep breath.

“Just a bad dream, huh? It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Phil looked up at him with a serious expression painted across his face. “It was that bad.”

He watched the Prince open the bag and begin to cut the soft pancakes up into squares. Biting into them as he talked.

“I think I saw something, or someone. I don’t know I can’t really put my finger on it. This is so hard to explain.” Phil started to ramble with his mouth full. “It was like this big shadow man, but it wasn’t a man it was like this skeleton thing coming from the forest and the whole place was almost destroyed.”

“Okay..” Dan hummed.

“So I asked the.. Thing what happened and it didn’t answer. It just sent more of these monster things to attack me for no reason! So you know, I used my powers, hit a few of them but then-”

“Then what?”

“Then they kept attacking me, and I lost my balance and they all just swarmed me and came on top of me. It felt like I couldn’t breathe. Then I woke up and it was over..”

“Phil, you know dreams aren’t real, right? It was just a nightmare. That’s all.”

“But that’s the thing!” He exclaimed, raising his fork. “It did feel real, like all of it was meant to happen. What if it does happen..”

“Now you’re starting to freak me out.” Dan said, getting up. “Don’t worry. Nothing’s going to happen, especially during the coronation. It’s just going to be another boring day.”

“What if it isn’t..” he whispered.

“What if we start getting ready!” Dan turned around with bold eyes. “Gabriela’s supposed to get here soon which means I’ll be on my way.”

“You’ve got such a problem with her, why?”

“Cause all she wants is you.. She fancies you, you know?”

Phil awed. “Are you jealous?”

Dan’s cheeks began to flourish. “I’m not.. She just gets on my nerves.”

“Yeah maybe you should go, wouldn’t want her to know that you’ve got a thing for me too.”

Dan stopped by the door. “Oh shut up, I do not have a thing for you. Just get dressed, okay? So we can try and be on time today.”

Phil laughed and pointed at his breakfast. “Thank you, by the way. For making me this.”

“You’re welcome. I tried to make you feel better. Did it work?”

“It worked.” Phil smiled.

He waved goodbye at Dan before he slipped out of the room. Sinking back into the bed, biting his lip as the thought of him still lingered in his mind.

Three servants stepped in after he left to start helping Phil get ready. They all stood in front of the door with their delicate hands folded together. All waiting for his command so they could begin dressing him again.

Once he was dressed, he pinched the collar of his suit and began to button it up. He touched the detailed embroidery on each one, and the golden designs on his shoulders as he began to dust them off. The cycle repeated itself. The servants bowed at his exit and Dan entered the room again so he could escort him out. 

Phil followed him down the steps and through hallways they went, to the doors of the main ballroom where the gathering was held. Where Martyn stood waiting. 

"Where have you been? I’ve been waiting on you." Martyn said picking at his younger brother’s outfit. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine.. Are you ready?"

Martyn let go of him. "Why is everyone asking me that? Everything's going to go smoothly."

Phil chuckled "I mean this is all for you, it's expected to hear those words today."

Dan went to the door and pushed it open "I'll tell them you're ready."

They both nodded and stood forward as Dan gently closed the door. His eyes remaining on Phil until their opening was gone. 

Martyn stood tall and popped his collar. Phil could feel his brother's tension and the anxiousness that rested on him.

"Hey," Phil whispered, "You'll make a great King.. If mom was here, she'd be proud."

Martyn built a warm smile at Phil's reassuring words. "She would have been proud of both of us." 

At that, the doors creaked and revealed the party awaiting the princes arrival. The announcer presented them as they walked down the stairs together. 

Phil looked around the grand hall that stood before him. Wide windows brought light into the room.

Guests were clapping their hands together with delight. Father stood at the end of the staircase with two glasses of champagne in his hands. He gave the drinks to each of them and Martyn held his high up in the air. 

Cornelia joined Martyn at his side. She wore an elegant blue dress and exchanged a smile with Phil then went on to hold her glass up. Phil did the same.

His brother started with his speech. "What a honor it is to see our standing kingdoms come together on this glorious day. No amount of words can express how grateful I am for this opportunity, to lead not just the North, but our beautiful empire into more years of success."

The crowd cheered, and at the corner of Phil's eye he caught Dan step closer to a window. Looking out and focusing on something that remained unknown to him. He could see Dan's eyes squint more and more with each word Martyn spoke. Dan held a concerned expression on his face.

"A new chapter for Menden will open for us, it is only-"

The liquid in his glass began to shake. Ripples in the champagne distracted Martyn from finishing his sentence.

"It is only.." He began again, steering his direction from the glass to the window across the room. 

His fingers let loose and the drink slipped from his grasp. His eyes now fixed on what laid beyond the window, he saw the barriers of the North collapse and explode. A loud rumble grew and buildings fell one by one, leading up to the palace. Soon everyone in the room turned towards the window and their mouths let out fearful gasps.

Until the explosion reached them, shaking the entire room with it. The windows shattered and the pillars that held up the room collapsed and fell on top of them. 

Phil heard footsteps run towards him and he was brought down by Dan as the room fell. His impact forced him out of the way of the crash and his body covered the Prince from harm. Dan’s fingers clinched at Phil's clothes as his arms wrapped around him. His breath pressed against Phil’s neck and Dan's eyes shut tight as he fell on top of him.

Shrieks of fear were quickly silenced at each blow of the fallen ceiling. Everyone was now fleeing up the stairs and out the door.

Once everything had stopped and the room went quiet, Dan's head rose from Phil's chest. He glanced at the boy beneath him and his face flushed pink. Strong ringing in Phil's ears prevented him from making out the words coming from Dan's mouth.

"Get up! Please Phil, get up!" Dan said shaking his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Phil nodded as Dan got off of him and sat by his side. His eyes faced a cracked ceiling, rubble and fire fell to the ground and hot ashes filled Phil's chest.

"Dan, what happened here?" He asked between coughs. He looked around at the fallen room, gazing in all of its destruction. 

"It’s an attack. I saw a number of explosions, starting from the edge of the gates leading up to here." 

"Here? Why here? Who's doing this? W-what’s going on?" 

Dan stood up and grabbed Phil's hand as they lifted each other to their feet. 

"I don't know.." He said motioning towards a broken window. 

He scanned the city below and his eyes laid upon destroyed homes and citizens running up and down the roads. 

"Okay, you need to get out of here. Back to safety with the rest of your family." He commanded, tugging at Phil's arm.

"Dan no," He said, ripping his arm from his grasp. "I'm going with you."

His voice fell harder and forced Dan to turn in his direction.

"And risk your life? Phil I'm not going to lose you. Not like this." He said walking up the stairs.

"You know you're not going to lose me." he said following him up the steps. "I can help! I could use my powers. I'm not going to let you do this on your own."

"Use your powers? What do you think will happen when they find out? Huh?" He shouted back at him. "God, Phil, don't you understand? I’m supposed to keep you safe.” 

Phil clenched his fists together. "Listen, this can't go on forever, I won't watch innocent lives face danger knowing I could have done something about it."

Dan froze at his words.

"You need to trust me when I say this, but if you really do love me then you'll let me help. Please, Dan, you need to let me go. We can do this together. Please."

He looked down at the floor and turned to Phil, looking him up and down. He felt Phil wasn't ready for what awaited him, but neither was he. The word "love" struck him and gave him a rush through his veins. He felt like a fool for the word, especially when it came from Phil's lips. He sighed.

"Alright then," he said sternly, "let's go. But you need to follow my lead. Got it?”

Phil nodded and stepped forward as Dan nodded back. They both rushed down the halls and down the stairs. Once they got to the front doors, Phil stopped in his steps. As they opened, a string of fear covered him when his eyes laid upon what was beyond those doors. 

A vivid horror revealed itself from the opening. Smoke peaked from the houses and all throughout the streets fires roared. More screams erupted from outside and they became clearer as Phil stepped out into the open.

Dan beckoned a group of armored men to his direction. They all rode on horseback, a broad man leading them. The General reared to Dan’s side and gave him a look of concern.

“Captain, what’s your status?” Han questioned.

He looked up at the older man. “Explosions leading up from the gates to the palace. Civilian and noble lives were affected. The royals are safest in the castle, we’ll need protection their way.”

“I’ll send my troops to the royal’s aid. You order the cavalry to defend the front. Don’t let the invasion spread and make sure to get the people to safety.” The General fastned his lead and turned his steed in the direction of the castle. 

Dan gave him a nod as the group parted. A soldier handing him his sword and shield before they rode off. The rest of the party stayed behind and began to spread out through the streets. 

Suddenly, shrieks of horror struck Phil’s ears and he heard sharp screeches in the distance. The ground began to rumble and small pebbles shook off the earth at the pounding sounds of feet. Dan grabbed Phil by the arm and pulled him behind a cracked wall. Their backs pressing against the jagged surface.

“What is that?” Dan huffed. “What do you see?”

Phil peeked over the crack, allowing his eyes to settle on the creatures making the noises. A number of slender figures appeared in sight. Dripped in black that covered their bodies from head to toe. They had sharp claw like fingers. Their shrieks echoed throughout the alleys and Phil gulped as he turned back around to face Dan.

“The things.. from my dream.” Phil’s voice was shaking now. “There’s hundreds of them. See I told you I had a bad feelin-“

“Shh! Shut up!”

“What are we going to do?”

He pointed at his sword. “Shit, Phil. What does it look like?”

“Okay.. but what can I do?”

Dan looked around and caught more civilians running away from the beasts in a frantic. He handed his heavy shield to Phil, the metal slammed against his chest making him let out a huff. Phil examined the round thing, letting his hands run over the bronze texture.

“Really? A shield? How am I supposed to fight back with this?”

“You’re not. I need you to help protect the townspeople. Get them inside, safe and away from harm. And don’t engage with those things, got it?”

“Okay. What about you?”

“I’ll be okay, we’ll hold them back.” Dan stood up and switched his blade over to his left hand. “Just go!”

He signaled at the group of soldiers and they got up from hiding. Dan stepped forward and struck the first blow at the dark creature. The rest of the men followed.

Phil breathed in and blew out a whisper to try and calm himself down. He held onto the shield before running to the nearest civilian. Covering them from the debris falling to the ground. He rushed a few groups inside before making it to a little girl trapped beneath the rubble. Tears flurried to her eyes and she reached her hand out at him.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m here to help just calm down.” He reassured the little girl. “I’m gonna get you out of there just hang tight, okay?”

The girl nodded and he tried lifting the structure from on top of her, pushing with all his weight. It wouldn’t budge. Phil grunted as he tried again, dirt and sweat streamed down his temple before he heard a fierce growl creep behind him. 

Phil turned and picked up the shield. The creature stood behind him, it’s jaw clenching open to let out a deadly screech that made the child behind him cry.

It came running towards him, Phil stood his ground and blocked it from the girl. He shoved the creature off of him and swung his shield. Hitting the beast to the ground. Another one came from the shadows and ran at him. This time Phil threw the shield in it’s direction. The disc piercing through its skin and bouncing to the floor. 

He covered his face as both creatures clawed over him, scratching at his arms until he blasted the two off of him.

Fire pierced from his hands and his breath grew heavy as he regained his stance. His brows narrowed as he struck the beasts down with more blows. The beings faded into smoke at his hits, drifting away with the wind.

He turned around and raised his hand up. The rubble moving at his command and the girl squeezed out and ran to him. He bent down as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Phil carried her to the nearest building ahead. Her hands were shaking when he set her down and Phil held them together. Giving her a warm smile before walking away.

The streets he wandered were empty. He was out in the open now, lost and searching for Dan. The dusty pavement made crunches beneath his feet. He noticed the fires that were still burning through the city, so he took a swift stream of water from a fountain and drowned the flames. Moving his hands in a spiraling motion until they were all put out. 

He looked up at the tall structures from up above. Where more figures bounced from building to building towards the castle. Phil turned to follow them and with each step he took he ran faster and faster. Nearing into the courtyard where he found the rest of the men fighting off dozens of creatures. They all veered their swords and stabbed the things until they turned to smoke. One of them pounced onto Dan and made him lose his balance. It left five stinging claw marks on his arm and he winced as he fell over.

In an instant Phil ran faster, getting the creature off of him with a great gust of air that coursed through his palms. Dan fell over as Phil fired at it, letting red flames flow from his strikes. The being faded away as Phil turned in his direction.

“H-hi.” Dan uttered in shock. 

Phil smiled. “Hey..”

“Where’s my shield?”

“Sorry, I uh lost it.”

Dan sighed and called him over to help him back up. Phil bent down and grasped his hand, pulling him to his feet. 

“Stay with me. These things are tougher than they look.” Dan said behind him.

“I think these are the creatures from my dream..You still don’t know what they are yet?”

“No,” Dan huffed, “but I feel like I’ve seen them before.”

They faced their backs against each other as the beasts circled around them. Dan swung his blade as Phil readied his hands. 

Until dusk they fought the creatures off. And the last one stood and faded away with the wind at Dan’s strike.

“Was that the last one?” Phil was breathing heavily now. “Did we win?”

“I think so..” 

Dan wiped off the black blood on his blade as he sat down. He rested his arms on his knees and breathed in and out, trying to regain strength. His curls laid flat against his forehead and sweat beamed from his cheeks.

The ground shook again and Phil was the first to feel it. He sensed another rumble from underneath them and began to step back.

“What? What’s wrong?” Dan asked.

“Something is coming. I- It’s not the same from before this one feels different.”

“What are you talking about?”

“No no.. listen.” Phil bent down and placed his palm against the ground. “I can feel it. Whatever it is it’s coming.”

The earth shattered and a thin crack was made in the dirt. It moved and headed in the direction of the castle.

“It’s heading towards the castle. Dan, we need to go.” Phil said looking back.

“Are you serious? I just sat down-“

“Let’s go! My family’s in there!” He shouted.

Dan grunted and rushed after Phil. Reaching him back at the palace doors. They were cracked open now and dead soldiers were scattered through the halls. Phil gasped at the sight and Dan rested a hand on his shoulder.

They silently walked through the castle, following screams that were coming from the throne room. As they neared closer, their footsteps moved slower once they made it to the room. 

Cracks in the ceiling shed light into the shattered room and revealed a tall figure standing in the middle. Cloaked in darkness and it moved with the shadows. 

Dan’s stomach twisted at the familiar sight and Phil’s hands were shaking. They looked back at each other behind two broken pillars.

“This is the shadow man. The one from my dream.” Phil whispered to him.

Dan sank behind the pillar. “I- I’ve seen him before. He was there. The night my family died.”

“We have to do something!” 

“No! Stay put don’t let him see you. We don’t know what this guy’s capable of..”

Phil tisked and sat behind the pillar too. Peaking over the stone to get a good look at what was going on.

The shadow walked around the center of the room. Circling around impatiently. 

“I’m going to ask you one last time..” The shadow said, looking up now. “Where is the elemental?”

Phil looked up. His eyes widening at the sight of his brother. Dangling in the air, nearly gasping for breath. His body was hovering over the ground and was being crushed by the shadow’s hand. The shadow closed his fist and Martyn screamed in pain.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Martyn let out. “Please I’ll give you anything you want!” 

“You have what I want. I’ve tracked the elemental and they are living here, in your palace. Bring him to me and I’ll be on my way.” 

The shadow’s voice ran deep and echoed through the hall. Whispers from the other royals could be heard in the corner of the room. They were all huddled together in fear as a dark haired boy pointed at them with a spear, keeping them all back.

Phil gulped and looked back at Dan. His eyes were still and Dan knew what he was about to do. He shook his head and tried reaching for Phil before he got from behind the pillar. Stepping towards the shadow and firing at the figure. Phil’s strike burned the shadow’s skull and he turned to face in the Prince’s direction. Phil held up his fiery fists in rage.

“Let him go now.” He shouted. “Who are you and why are you here?”

The shadow crept a smile. That same ghastly smile Phil saw in his dream. 

“Ah, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself.” The shadow spoke through his boney structure. “My name is Codax. Demon of possession, sent from the underground. And I believe I just found what I’ve been looking for.”

Phil cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave before anyone else gets hurt.”

“You’re in such a rush to get me out. What happened to hospitality, Prince Philip?” 

“H-how do you know my name?”

“Oh why I know everyone’s name.. especially yours. Like the Gods, I know every mortal that walks this earth.”

Dan stepped besides Phil and held up his sword. “Enough chatter, you heard him. Now leave.”

“ I haven’t even told you the best part. I didn’t come all the way up here without a reason. No.. I was sent here to put an end to your kind.” Codax turned to the two of them and tilted his head. “This world is a shameful place. A mistake. The Gods gave you life, then they gift you with power and you turn against each other. Killing everyone because you can’t understand your own lives. You lack the simple need of complete civilization, you’ve divided yourselves at the thought of misguidance. It’s about time you faced extinction. But most importantly, I’m here for something greater. Something I didn’t have last time.”

“Last time?” Phil asked puzzled. “What do you mean last time?”

The shadow jerked a smile “For you.”

Phil froze and Dan stepped forward. His voice ringing with aggression. “Listen, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but we’ve asked you nicely. Now leave.”

Codax ignored him. “There are things you don’t know. Things that lay beyond your land, beyond your knowledge. Secrets your ancestors tried to keep from you, yet the truth will always find a way out. Those blessed painted ones, so sacred not even you truly know of their power. But I’m sure you’re well aware of yours.”

“What about my powers?” Phil asked.

“Many would give their lives to have what you have. But I’m more set on taking that..”

Phil raised his voice. “You’re not having my powers. They’re not yours to just take.”

“There’s no need to make this hard.. How about I offer you a deal? You give me your powers, and your brother lives.”

“That’s not happening, just let him go.”

Codax raised his hand. His grip tightening around Martyn who was still hovering in the air. He winced as his eyes made it over to Phil’s. A pleading look was on his face and the color of his cheeks flushed out. 

Before Phil could step forward, Martyn gasped for air once again. Shaking his head to stop Phil from coming closer. A crackling noise could be heard as his bones were crushed by the pressure. 

Martyn’s eyes rolled back once Codax released him from his grasp. Letting him fall to the ground.

“I take that as a no.” Codax said, now turning back to Phil in delight. “Don’t worry, you’ll come around eventually. I’ll be waiting for you where the sun sets.”

He beckoned the dark haired boy to join him. The boy eased his spear and made his way besides Codax. His eyes locked with Dan’s and the two lost brothers froze in astonishment until Codax and the boy warped out of the room in a swift shadow. 

Phil felt his heart sink as he rushed to the middle of the room. Where Martyns body laid. A pool of blood flowed from underneath his head and Phil dropped to his knees at the sight.

He picked his brother up and began to cradle his limp body. The blood covered his palms as tears trickled down his cheeks. Phil began to sob and painful screeches escaped from his mouth. He repeated his brother’s name, begging him to get back up. 

The night sky left a looming shadow over them and darkness engulfed the North.


	8. Chapter 8

As the stars passed over the night sky, the remaining royals resided in the meeting room gathered around a long table. Martyn’s blood left stains that dried onto Phil’s sleeves. A stinging reminder of everything that had happened tonight. 

Phil sat at the end of the crowded table. His posture loose and he looked far from presentable at this moment. He slouched and sank into the sturdy seat, his arms resting on the sides of it. Red strands of his hair almost blocked his vision.

The right side was blurred, but he could see Cornelia as she was seated in a chair by two servants. Her face soaked in tears. 

On the left Dan paced silently up and down, making little steps with his arms folded. He would check on Phil to see how he was holding up, but he never gave him a solid answer. Just soft nods and no eye contact. Phil didn’t want him to see him in pain. To see his heavy eyes that tried desperately to hold back tears.

The rest of the table was in a frantic. All four rulers of the kingdoms and the general of the North argued back and forth. Pointing fingers at one another, hollering and shouting as Martyn’s body laid dead in the next room.

“There’s nowhere to go from here.” The Southern King spoke out. “Our defenses lay waste compared to Codax and his army.”

The King of the East lifted his voice. “We don’t stand a chance! Without a supreme leader the Kingdoms will be lost.”

“That’s not true.” Lady Cornelia said with a faded voice. Sitting hunched in her seat. “Even though Martyn isn’t here to fulfill the role, it will be passed down. We do have a King. Phil is second in line for the throne.”

The entire table carried their eyes in Phil’s direction and the room got quiet. He snapped from his concentration at those words and sat up in his chair.

“And what are you to expect from me? To take my brother’s role just like that?”

“Orders are expected from you..” his father said.

Phil sighed and pounded his hand on the table. He was irritable as he sat there watching the rest of these men bicker back and forth all night. “Here’s what I need. Since no one’s really put an effort into this I want a round check of everyone in the kingdom. The people were invaded, homes were lost today. I want to make sure they’re alright.”

General Han spoke up. “Of course your highness, but there’s already missing reports being made. After the attack some people just… disappeared out of nowhere.” 

Phil looked up at Dan and then back at Han. “Then we’ll start search parties.”

“With what men?” Dan replied. “The Northern Ring is in shambles, half our soldiers are either dead or recovering.” 

“We must do what we can. The least we can do is just try. Right? In the meantime, we scout for Codax. Hunt him down and stop him before he hurts anyone else. I say we gather up the remaining troops and we do this ourselves.”

“You want a full forced attack? We don’t even know where he is.” General Han rebutted.

“We’ll find a way..” Phil said. “I’ll go and lead the attack. I’m more than capable of doing this.”

His father straightened up at those words. “No you won’t. This is beyond you, Phil. There’s nothing you or any of us can do. The kingdom needs a leader not a soldier.”

Phil’s tone switched. “So what? You expect us to do nothing? There won’t be a kingdom if we don’t act now. We have a chance to stop this before more kingdoms fall under the same threat.”

The two of them began disagreeing. Their voices raising from opposite sides of the table.

“I don’t think you realize how incapable we are in doing this. We don’t stand a chance against whatever that was.”

“I stood my ground today. What makes you think I can’t do this? While you were cowering inside, I was fighting for my kingdom.”

“You weren’t even supposed to be near the fight! You exposed yourself in an attempt to fight! Don’t you understand? This isn’t your place! This isn’t what we’re supposed to do, we are not strong enough, and we are definitely not those dirty savages you call the painted ones. What happened today was sorcery.. magic. Something we aren’t familiar with, and I will not partake in a battle that will cost us our lives.”

Phil sprang up from his chair, his voice rising.  
“Savages? Really is that what you’re calling them? Ease up on your words, who knows? They could help us in this.” He scoffed. “So you’d rather sit here and hide in your own fear than go out and fight back?” 

“You know they’d never help us after everything that’s happened. And yes, it’s a safer option. I told you I’m not losing any lives, and yours especially!”

“Lives were already lost today.. How can you stay here and do absolutely nothing about it?”

“Because I know my place!” Father was screaming now. “Don’t think for one second that you can win this battle, cause you won’t. You don’t know what’s out there. Even with your little gifts, your urge for revenge. You can’t stop this.”

Phil backed away, nodding his head in disbelief. “You disgust me.”

“This discussion is over. We’re done here.” His father waved his hand, ordering Dan to escort Phil out of the room. 

As the prince walked off, Dan tried placing a hand on Phil’s shoulder, but he quickly shoved him off. He stormed out the room making it down the hall and to his quarters. Where he slammed the door in Dan’s face, the sound echoing as it shut.

“Phil, please..” he said to the door. “I’m sorry please just-“

The door made a slight creaking noise as Phil opened it, he trembled and fell into him. Pulling Dan closer then sinking into his chest. He began to sob, letting the tears flow.

“Hey, look at me.” Dan whispered pulling away. “I got you, it’s okay..”

“Can you just.. hold me.” Phil’s voice was shaking now in desperation.

Dan wiped the tears off of Phil’s checks and surrounded him in a hug. Wrapping his arms around him and bellowed Phil’s head deeper into his chest.

They fell on top the bed, now underneath the covers as Dan comforted Phil through the night. Tangled in each others warmth for hours as Phil stared up at the ceiling in thought. Dan was laying down next to him, and he could hear Phil’s heart. He listened to the steady beat now that the room was calmer. Quieter.

Phil sniffled and sat back up, gently moving Dan’s arms off of him. He stopped for a moment then turned to look back at Dan with wide eyes.

Dan hummed. He was still laying down and stared into his opal orbits in the dimness of the room. 

“Which direction does the sun set?” Phil asked urgently.

“What?”

“On the compass, which direction does it set?”

“I- I don’t know.”

Phil groaned and moved off of the bed and towards the bookshelf. He began rummaging through the shelves and pulling out books. Frantically flipping the pages and throwing them to the ground.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for an answer.” Phil said, still going through the book. “It’s not in here.. Come on let’s go.”

Phil put on his glasses as he walked through the aisles in the palace library. They were thin, round shaped specs with gold linings. As he walked, he handed books to Dan until he was holding up a tall stack.

Once they got to a desk, Dan slammed the books down and Phil opened up one of them and began reading. Candles were still burning and brought light into the empty library.

“Phil, what the hell?” He huffed in exhaustion. “It’s the middle of the night what are we doing here.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it.. the last words Codax said to me. Not just that but everything else before, it just didn’t make sense.”

“You’re over analyzing this.. you need to think.”

“I am thinking! Just- look.” Phil said, pointing at a page in the book.

A compass shaped graph was shown with a map of Menden. Right above the image there were sun and moon symbols going from right to left. Phil pointed at the direction the sun was going in and adjusted his glasses.

“The sun sets in the West.” Phil said.

“You dragged me halfway across the castle just to show me a bloody map of Menden. Phil, I know what Menden looks like I live here.”

“No, no.. Listen, I thought what Codax said before he left was supposed to be some kind of metaphor, but it wasn’t I think he meant it literally.”

“Okay.. so what does it mean then?”

“They’re like coordinates. It’s a location.”

“It’s just a direction.”

“Well it's a start..” Phil closed the book and unraveled a larger map of Menden. Dust fell as the paper spreaded out and they both coughed. “I’m thinking maybe it’s some kind of a sign.. My guess is that the Western Kingdom is where he’s going to attack next.”

“How do you know it’s the Western Kingdom? He could be anywhere.”

“Because he's already attacked the North and you told me he was there the night the South was attacked too. That’s got to be him, these events link up.”

“Okay, but that was five years ago.. why would he wait so long only just to attack again now?”

Phil picked up a quill and a sheet of blank paper. “I don’t know. But the similarities in both of these attacks are fairly similar.” 

He dabbed the quill in ink and wrote out a list. “You were a witness in both of these events. There were fires, missing people, the creatures, and Codax in both of these attacks. Just different years and strategies. That’s got to be him. If he’s already taken down the South and the North then the West is our best shot.”

“Best shot at what? You’re scaring me, I’ve never seen you so focused.”

Phil leaned back and looked into his eyes. “You and I both know there’s no way around this. We have to stop him ourselves.”

Dan stepped away, leaning against a bookshelf. “Look, there is no we in this. I’m not running away with you on some suicide mission. No.. You won’t say this but I know you’re thinking it. You’re gonna try and kill him.. Aren’t you?”

He was silent. Dan sighed and pulled out a chair next to him. “Killing Codax won’t bring your brother back. You know that.”

“I- I know.. but this isn’t for him, or for me. But people died today. Innocent people.” Phil said desperately. “It’s for everyone else. The ones who can’t fight back. I want to fight for them.. I just want to help. Cause you heard what they said back there. If they’re not going to do anything about it then I’ve got to do it myself. I’ve got to.”

Dan lowered his head. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

“So you’re going to help me?”

“No I-” he laughed. “I’ll just go with you. Make sure you‘re alright. You don’t know the outside world like I do, Phil. Someone’s gonna have to watch your back.”

They both cracked a smile and Phil took his hand. 

“Thank you..” Phil said gently. “We’ll find a way to do this. You and me. That’s all we got.”

Danlet out a deep breath. “Alright, so what’s the plan?”

-

It was late when they walked down to the stables. The moon was beaming down as both of them dropped their bags. Dan opened up one of the pens and led out two royal horses. He pulled off his hood and fastened their bags on the steeds.

“Okay so we ride to the Western Kingdom and I’ll get us a room at a nearby inn. That’ll give us some time. You don’t have to worry I've stayed in this Kingdom with Han before, I know this place well.”

“Why would I have to worry?”

“Cause you’ve never been to any other Kingdom before besides your own.” He grunted as he lifted another bag. “But we need to stay low, the moment they find out you’re gone there’ll be searches for you everywhere.”

A voiced peaked from the shadows. “He’s got a point.”

Dan and Phil froze in their stances with their hands ready. The voice stepped into the light. Cornelia stood in her nightgown, her eyes still red.

“Cornelia..” Phil uttered, lowering his hands. “This isn’t what it looks like, I mean it’s exactly what it looks like but-“

“It’s okay, you don’t have to worry about it. Your secret’s safe with me. I know what you’re doing, you made it pretty obvious at that table.”

“What are you doing here?”

She stepped towards them with her arms folded. “I went to go check on you, but by the time I got to your room you were already packed. Are you seriously considering going after him?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I wish I could stay, but if no one else is going to take the initiative then I have to. I can’t stay here.”

Cornelia looked down. “Where will you two be heading then?”

“Western territory.” Dan said pulling out the map. “Phil believes that’s where Codax will strike next.”

“Well if it’s any help, I’ve got some land out there. It could substitute as a hide-out for the meantime.” She pointed to a section of the West right next to a village. “You can stay there if you’d like. When a search party does come looking for you I’ll close off those areas so you won’t be found.”

“Thank you,” Phil said kindly, “but you really don’t have to do all of thi-“

“Someone needs to stop Codax, and it’s going to be you. What you did in that throne room earlier today was like nothing else. No other man could do that.” She said stepping to Phil. “I can see why you never told me.. about your powers your father spoke of. But when you get to him. When you get to Codax, don’t forget the reason why you’re there. Don’t forget about what he took from us.”

“I won’t.. Before I go I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I’ll be fine.. I’m going to stay here a little longer. With you absence that leaves the throne defenseless, I’ll take care of the kingdom. Don’t worry about me.”

Cornelia cupped his face in her hands. Her eyes were filled with sorrow now that he could see them up close. Phil pulled her in for a hug. Once she pulled away she gave a weary smile at both of them and proceed towards Dan.

“Take care of him, please.” 

He kissed her hand. “I will, my lady.”

She watched them ride off and out the gates. The heels of the horses clicked as they rode away from the castle in the distance and into the woods. Phil took one last glance before the silhouette of his home disappeared with the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The shadow of the moon sent a hollow glow on the land. Piercing it’s light to the ground as footsteps rang through the dark corridors. The pattern echoed through the room as the boy stepped in.

“You told me.. my brother died in that fire.” The boy said walking to the end of the narrow room. “You lied.”

“Why would I ever lie to you?” A voice from the shadows said. Red eyes were now glowing from the darkness. “That man by the prince's side? You believe that was him?”

“Most certainly.. But you told me everyone died that night, and yet my brother lives.”

“I did no such thing..” Codax’s voice erupted from the shadows, now rising from where he was seated. “How dare you blame me? After everything I’ve done for you? I’ve kept you alive. Lose my trust and you’ll be dead with the rest of your people. If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t be here, I’ve kept you safe.”

“You ruined my life!” The boy shouted.

“Enough!” Codax’s voice rumbled. “You fail to see how gracious I have been to you. Have you forgotten our deal? I chose you for a reason. And you chose loyalty over death. Remember?”

In a swift motion, Codax came besides him. Slowly circling around him as he spoke. “Oh Adrian, you know I’d never lie to you. Your relation to him only jeopardizes the plan.”

“But you’ve attacked the North, haven’t you? What more to your plan have you devised?”

“I’ve spent decades on this.. Planned for this strategy ever since the Gods gave their powers to him. It’s time for the extinction of mankind, for they were plagued with evil. They’re a mistake and it is up to me to correct that. With the elemental’s powers I’ll be able to carry out that plan. What I have now is the North’s attention, especially the Prince’s.” He said motioning towards a silver throne. “I gave him my location and a reason to follow me. He seeks vengeance and he will come to me just for that, the only action we need to take is towards the West. There I’ll wait.”

“You’re luring him?” Adrian said frightened. 

Codax sat back down and opened his hand. An apparition of Phil’s shadow appeared in his palm. “See for yourself.”

Adrian made his way over to where he was sitting. Focusing on the moving figure in his palm. 

“He’s already on his way, and look..” Codax said pointing at the silhouette in his hand. Dan’s shadow appeared right next to the Prince. 

A part of Adrian didn’t want anything to do with this. His heart broke at the sight of his brother’s face and he feared the dangers that were coming his way. 

“What are you going to do to them?” The boy gulped.

Codax smiled and a sickening chuckle crept from his jaw. “Send my souls in their direction. Bring him to me. I need the elemental alive once the time comes for me to extract his powers. Understand?”

It took a moment for Adrian’s words to come out. Everything about this felt wrong. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want any of this, but he had no choice. No say in the matter.

“Y-yes of course.” He regretted his words once they came out of his mouth. 

Codax grinned and the sound of the lost souls rumbled and echoed through the shadows. Shrieking out into the forest as the wind carried their screams to Phil’s ears. Alerting him of a presence he felt but could not see.

“Did you hear that?” He whispered.

“Hear what?” Dan said annoyed. “Stop that, you’re scaring me. It was probably just the wind.”

“Probably, huh?” Phil said gripping the reigns of his horse. 

“You’re just paranoid that’s all. Calm down, alright?” 

He nodded and looked ahead. The dirt road in front of them was too dark to see. His eyes were nearing from concentration and they began to shut.

“Phil!” Dan shouted and he burst upright again. “You’re sleepy. We can’t go on like this, let’s just stop here.”

“What? No..” Phil whined.

“We can go on in the morning, but right now you need your rest. Come on.”

“Dan, no-”

“Don’t contradict me on this one, alright? It’s been a long day you need to..”

Phil sighed and eventually gave in. They veered their horses sideways and settled in a clear patch in the forest. Surrounded by the trees and ivy leaves. 

He sparked a small fire from his fingers and squat down in front of a tree. The forest around them was pitch black, the chill sound of leaves drifting in the wind was all that could be heard in the silence.

Phil leaned back and huffed. Taking a big breathe out and glancing back at Dan who sat down next to him. 

“What are we doing?” Phil said to him laughing. “Like seriously this is insane.”

“No, it’s just you who thinks that. It’s gonna be weird out here for the first few days, but after that you’ll get used to it, promise.”

Phil nodded and glanced up at him. “I’ve never been completely alone before. With you that is..”

“Yeah..” Dan said smiling, quickly focusing his attention elsewhere before he fell too deep into Phil’s eyes. “You should get some sleep, I’ll take first watch. Okay?”

“Oh.. okay.”

Dan moved over and got back up. He unfolded a blanket from out of his bag and covered Phil with it. “You were getting cold.. That better?”

“Much better, thank you..” Phil said softly. “You didn’t have to come with me.. You could have stayed, kept everyone else safe.”

“I wasn’t just going to let you go alone.” He said still wrapping the blanket over him. “Remember when we were kids? We vowed to have each others back, I’m never forgetting that.”

Phil laughed. “We were out of control back then.”

“We still are, I mean look at us.”

They both chuckled and let the silence take over again.

“Goodnight..” whispered Dan turning away.

“Night.” Phil replied and he laid back down.

He smirked and walked over to grab his sword then sat down next to the fire. As Phil fell asleep, the light cast shadows on his skin.

All throughout the night the fire roared until it burnt itself out. It faded into ashes and Dan could feel himself fall asleep, his head dropping until he sprang back up again. 

He heard a swift motion from behind him then looked back at Phil who was still sleeping. He heard the noise again, only this time it came from his left. Dan got up and unveiled his sword from its holster. The blade making a sharp noise as he pointed it up. 

The noise got louder and rumbled from behind the trees. It moved through the bushes, suddenly a painful shriek came from whatever was hiding in the shadows. Dan struck blindly at it, black smoke appeared and he stepped back in horror.

He looked back at Phil until another creature jumped on top of him. The being clawed at his arm as he tried to fight it off, but it pulled him down. It’s jaw expanding and Dan could see the sharp rows of teeth in its mouth as it tried to bite at him. 

The beast screeched until a blast of fire blew it off of Dan and sent it crashing into a tree. He looked over to find Phil standing with his fist lit up with flames. Phil rushed over to Dan and helped lift him to his feet.

“We have to get out of here! Now!” Dan yelled as Phil helped him onto his horse, putting an arm over him.

More creatures came crawling from the shadows. They both turned in their direction, eyes wide and faces full of fear. Phil gulped and mounted his horse, tugging at the reigns and riding off. Dan followed his lead and caught up to him. 

The beasts ran after them, they came in a swarm from behind and Phil looked back.

“We can’t out run them.” He said to Dan.

“Yes we can! We’ll lose them down the path.”

He sighed. “Whatever, just stay here.”

“What..?”

Phil untied his reigns, letting go of the horse and sliding off of the saddle and onto his feet. Dan called out his name before turning back around. 

He stood in the middle of the road, now running towards the creatures and shooting them with powerful flames. Guiding rocks into his grasp and crushing the dark figures in front of him. Phil swung his leg, sending another one of them flying and struck at the rest with fiery blows.

Dan came up from behind him and pierced through their flesh, black blood trickling from his blade as he sliced at them again. Until they all turned to smoke.

As they stopped and stood alone in the road, Dan looked up at Phil who was now smirking. 

“Really?” He said to Phil. “Don’t hop off your horse all suddenly like that I didn’t even know what the Hell you were doing.”

“I saved your ass.” Phil joked as they walked back.

“Show off..”

They rode the rest of the night, keeping their pace steady for a while before they ended up at their destination. 

Dan pulled up the map and looked out. “Here it is. It’s just down this way, come on.”

A structure appeared from the dark in the shape of a house. It stood tall with a pen at the side of it and they settled the horses in and walked to the cottage door.

It was a wooden exterior with stone holding up the place. Phil pushed the door open to reveal a dark inside. He sparked a single flame from his finger tips as Dan trailed behind him. 

A gust of wind came from one of the open windows and they both jumped and bumped into each other. Phil let out a shriek as Dan laughed at him.

He lit a few candles with his fingers, and one by one the room grew brighter. They sat down in one of the sofas after carrying the rest of their things into the house. Phil glanced around the room, spotting a fireplace, chandelier, and even a kitchen in the back.

Dan got up to check the rest of the place out, running a hand across the details of a wooden stairwell leading upstairs. He climbed the stairs and Phil followed. Once they got to the top they stood in between two doors, looking at each other and back to the separate rooms.

“Guess you’re sleeping alone tonight, bud.” Dan chuckled, holding onto his arm.

“I won’t mind..” He said glancing down at Dan’s hands that were now tricking with blood. “Dan, you’re bleeding oh god!”

“W-what?” He said confused, looking down at his wounded arm.

Phil hurried over to him and examined the wound then lead him to a bathroom. Blood dripping in the wooden floors as they maneuvered down the hall.

“I’m fine..” he said in Phil’s arms. 

As Phil opened the door, Dan began shivering and fell on top of the tiles. Blood still escaping from his wound and he was now coughing uncontrollably. 

Phil’s hands were shaking as he sat him up against the tub. 

“H- hold on just hold on, okay?” He trembled. 

He ran downstairs and came back carrying a bucket of water. Then pulled Dan’s shirt from over him and inspected his wound. Five black scratch marks were left on his arm and the color was spreading across his chest. Phil touched the marks and Dan winced.

He quickly apologized and scooped a stream of water into his hands and onto the wound. The water glowed as he healed him, and the black marks faded from Dan’s skin. He looked down at his arm and back at Phil who was guiding the water back into the bucket and he sat down in front of him.

“You scared me..” He whispered, tears flooding his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt earlier?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. One of those things must’ve got me, but I’m okay now. See?”

Phil cupped a hand over his mouth and tears were falling down his cheeks. He let out fearful weeps as Dan tried to comfort him. 

“I- I don’t wanna lose you too.. God, please not you.” He said choked up. 

Dan gave in and surrounded him in a hug as he wept. Soon his tears dried and the night moved on. And the moon kept turning with the stars and the house fell silent. Phil was laying down in the bed cuddled next to Dan. Holding onto him as they both slept through the dark hours. They never wanted to be alone without the other. To let a moment pass where they weren’t together.

Phil shifted underneath the sheets and moved closer into Dan as the sun rose and cast light into the room.


End file.
